Wheres My PSP ?
by yamaknae
Summary: -CHP. 5 UPDATE!- Kyuhyun yang biasanya lengket dengan sang kekasih elektroknik aka PSP mendadak kebingungan dan karena sang kekasih menghilang tiba-tiba dari dekapannya ? . Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Pokoknya R&R
1. Chapter 1

Annyeoooong~!

Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah FF abal ^^

Kali ini saya bikinnya ber-chapter lagi =w=

happy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>.Where`s My PSP?.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 1 -**

**Cast :: All Super Junior Member -min. Kim Ki bum-**

**Rating :: T uda cukup**

**WARNING :: Geje! Humor Garing! Aneh! Typos! de el el!**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, dipagi yang cerah. Burung berkicau, mentari mulai menyeruakkan sinarnya dan menyapa seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan yang sudah memulai kegiatan paginya<p>

Namun kebiasaan itu hanya berlaku untuk rakyat Korea yang rajin bangun pagi saja, kebiasaan ini tidak berlaku untuk beberapa namja yang tinggal disebuah apertemen, sebut saja dorm, atau lebih spesifik lagi dorm Super Junior atau lebih tepatnya dorm Super Junior lantai 11

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur yang menandakan sudah ada member yang telah bangun. Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si eternal maknae merangkap chef Super Junior, si Ryeowook

Ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh member sendirian. SENDIRIAN…

Memang member lain ga berperasaan, membiarkan tuh anak nyiapin makanan segitu banyak sendirian

Tetapi karena Ryeowook adalah seorang member yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan sering membantu nenek menyebrang jalan(?), jadi ia membiarkan member lain untuk tidur sedikit lebih lama. Walaupun author uda niat mau bantu, tapi ditolak dengan halus *plak*

"Wookie… Sarapan apaaaa?", tanya seseorang yang sepertinya baru bangun dan langsung mengambil posisi nyaman dikursi meja makan

"Hyukkie hyung? Sudah bangun?", tanya Ryeowook

"Nae… Jadi masak apa?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Hmmm… Hanya nasi goreng biasa, cuma aku tambahkan kacang polong dan wortel", jawab Ryeowook

"Ooh…", balas Eunhyuk yang ber-`O` ria

"Hyung cuci muka gih! Abis itu bangunin yang lainnya", perintah Ryeowook

"Ogah ah… Maleeees….", jawab Eunhyuk sambil bermalas-malasan ria diatas meja makan tanpa memerhatikan Ryeowook yang dari tadi sibuk memasak

Lalu saat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook, tiba-tiba ia sudah melihat Ryeowook tengah berdiri didepannya sambil memegang spatula

"Hyung mau bangunin mereka sekarang atau ga dapet jatah susu stoberi sebulan?", ancam Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sementara Eunhyuk hanya menelan ludah dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, `nih orang lagi dateng bulan kali yah?`, pikir Eunhyuk

"Hyung mau cuci muka terus bangunin yang lain ga?", tanya Ryeowook lagi

Melihat aura pembunuh Ryeowook sudah mulai bermunculan tak tentu rudu dan Eunhyuk masih sayang dengan nyawanya, ia buru-buru lari dari dapur untuk mencuci muka dan bangunin member lain

* * *

><p>Yewook`s room<p>

"Hyuung…. Bangun hyuuuuuung", ujar Eunhyuk yang sudah cuci muka dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung pelan

Yesung membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat kearah Eunhyuk, "Bentar lagi hyuuuk…", lalu kembali tidur

"Hyung, aku ga mau jatah susu stoberiku dikurangi sama Wookie. Hyung bangun yaaah", bujuk Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang tubuh Yesung dengan pelan

Namun Yesung malah tidak memerdulikannya dan melanjutkan tidurnya

Eunhyuk merasa tidak diperdulikan, Ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya biar Hyung-nya yang satu ini mau bangun

Ting!

Ada lampu menyala diatas kepala Eunhyuk, menandakan kalau ia sudah mendapatkan ide cemerlang

Lalu Eunhyuk berdiri, "HYUUUUUNGG! BAAAAANGGGUUUUUUUUUNNNN!", pekik Eunhyuk lalu melompat keatas tubuh tak berdosa milik Yesung

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!", pekik Yesung saat Eunhyuk menindih tubuhnya dan berguling-guling diatasnya

"Aaaah… Arrasooo… Arrasooo… Aku bangun! Aku bangun!", pekik Yesung

"Ne! Wookie udah nunggu di dapur, sana gih! Bantu dia", kata Eunhyuk lalu langsung pergi kekamar selanjutkan sementara Yesung masih setengah terbangun, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

* * *

><p>Kyumin`s room<p>

"Hyung… Kyuhyunnie… Banguuuun", ujar Eunhyuk yang memasuki kamar Kyumin

Dan bertapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk melihat kedua penghuninya sudah bangun. Sayangnya ia tidak membawa kamera saat itu, biar bisa diabadikan moment seperti ini

Sungmin tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan ranjangnya

"Tumben kalian berdua sudah bangun. Ada apaan nih?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Ani. Tiba-tiba saja ingin bangun awal", jawab Sungmin singkat dan diikuti anggukan pelan dari Kyuhyun

"Ya sudah kalau gitu. Cepat keluar yah, Wookie udah nunggu didapur buat sarapan", tutur Eunhyuk lalu meninggalkan kedua manusia itu

Tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar menyusul Eunhyuk

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Saat ini kami tengah menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Wookie hyung

"Kyuhyunnie… Makan wortel dan kacang polongmu", perintah Wookie hyung

"Ani! Aku sedang tidak mood buat makannya hyung", jawabku

"Kyuhyunnie… Kau bayangkan seberapa banyak peluh, keringat, tenaga dan uang yang dikeluarkan oleh para petani untuk menanam, memupuk, menyiram, dan memanen sayuran itu? Sekarang kau malah tidak mau menghargainya dengan mengatakan `sedang tidak mood`? Warga macam apa kau ini…", omel Wookie hyung yang bikin author sendiri capek buat ngetiknya sangking panjangnya tuh omelan dan bisa dipastikan kalau Wookie hyung abis kursus jadi emak-emak dengan Key

"Arra… Arra… Aku makan… Aku makaaaaan! Hyung ini berisik banget yah!", tuturku ingin menyudahi omelan dari Wookie hyung

"Habiskan sekarang! Atau kusumpal mulutmu pakai sawi", ancam Wookie hyung lagi

Aku segera menghabiskan sayuran itu. Setiap suapan yang kumasukkan kedalam mulutku, aku pasti langsung menutup mataku, karena rasa pahit, asem, manis menyebar didalam mulutku

Uuugh….

Seusai makan aku langsung berlari keruang tengah, takut nanti mulutku akan dibekep oleh Wookie hyung pakai terong atau sejenis sayur lainnya

Aku sedang duduk menonton TV bersama Minnie hyung dan Hyukkie hyung, sementara Yesungie hyung dan Wookie hyung tengah mencuci piring didapur

Berhubung kepalaku agak penat gara-gara makan sayuran tadi, kuputuskan untuk bermain PSP, biar otakku seger lagi gitu, heheehehehehehehehehe

Aku merogoh sakuku, hendak mengambil PSP tercintaku

"Eh? Mana PSP gw? Kok ga ada dikantong celana sebelah kiri? Mungkin disebelah kanan kali", pikirku lalu merogoh kantong celana yang lain

"Mwo? Ga ada juga? Mana PSP gw?", pikirku dan langsung berdiri dan mengrepe-grepe celanaku mencari keberadaan kekasih elektronikku

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggrepe-grepe celananya

"Waeyo Kyu?", tanya Sungmin yang heran melihat Kyuhyun

"Ani hyung… Hanya saja PSP-ku ga ada didalam kantong", jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa tempat tadi ia duduk, siapa tau PSP-nya terjatuh disitu. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa

"Ada dikamar kali. Coba periksa dulu", usul Eunhyuk

"Nae… Aku mau lihat dulu", ujar Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan hyungdeulnya

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan mencari PSP-nya disekitar tempat tidur dan laptopnya

"Aish… Mana sih? Pake acara ilang-ilang segala. Kau mau putus denganku yah PSP chagi?", gumam Kyuhyun yang uda rada-rada stress saat mencari PSP-nya

Setelah beberapa lama mencari dikamar, ternyata usaha Kyuhyun tidak membuahkan hasil

"PSP GW HILAAAAAANG!", pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati dan langsung berlari keluar kamar dengan wajah pucat serta keringat dingin bercucuran

* * *

><p>Ketika Kyuhyun keluar ternyata mahkluk-mahkluk dari lantai 12 sudah ada diruang tengah bersama yang lainnya<p>

"Pagi Kyuhy…", sapa Leeteuk namun dipotong oleh Kyuhyun

"PSP GW ILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNG!", teriaknya dan membuat semua member yang ada disitu langsung terkejut mendengar teriakkannya

"Ne? Hilang? Kok bisa?", tanya Leeteuk

Kyuhyun langsung jatuh terduduk

"Hilaaaaang…. Dia hilaaaaaang… Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpanya, hyuuuung? Dia mau putus dengankuuuuu! Huwaaaaa…", ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai frustasi dan sedikit mewek

Karena para hyungdeul Kyuhyun semuanya sedang berhati baik, maka mereka semua berniat untuk membantu mencari PSP dongsaeng tersayang itu

"Kyu… Kami bantu cari yaah! Jangan sedih, pasti ketemu kok", bujuk Sungmin dengan aegyonya

"Beneran?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan

"Nae… Kami akan membantumu. Tuhan pasti tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas umat-Nya. Pasti kita bisa menemukannya", ujar Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan ceramah singkatnya

"Kalau ga ketemu gimanaaa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Itu kita pikirkan nanti, kita pasti bisa menemukannya, jangan khawatir", ujar Hankyung

"Ne… Gomawo hyungdeul", tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

* * *

><p>"Jadi, ceritakan pada kami, kejadian sebelum hilangnya PSP-mu ini", ujar Kangin<p>

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, berusaha untuk mengingat

"Pokoknya aku ingat terakhir aku maen PSP didalam toilet sambil nyetor `upeti`. Abis itu aku uda ga inget aku bawa kemana PSPnya. Tapi biasanya aku bawa tidur kok hyung! Ga taunya uda ilang aja…", ujar Kyuhyun

"Iiiuuhh… Lu jorok banget Kyu! Ngapain bawa-bawa PSP kedalem toilet? Sambil nyetor pula! Pantes aja tuh PSP melarikan diri. Eneg kali dia ama lu!", cela Heechul sementara sang pemilik hanya nyengir

"Sudah periksa seluruh ruangan yang ada disini?", tanya Shindong sambil memakan tahu isi(?) yang tadi dibelinya dimamang-mamang gorengan yang jual didepan apertemen

"Ani… Cuma kamarku aja, itu pun ga ada",jawab Kyuhyun pelan

"Ya udah, ayo kita cari disini dulu", ajak Donghae

* * *

><p>Pencarian dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok<p>

Kelompok pertama yang terdiri dari Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memeriksa kamar Eunhyuk. Kelompok ke-2, terdiri dari Leeteuk, Kangin, Ryeowook dan Siwon yang akan memeriksa dikamar Yewook dan kelompok ke-3 yang terdiri dari Heechul, Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, memeriksa kembali kamar Kyumin

Eunhyuk`s room

"Ne! Kita mulai cari disini", ujar Yesung

"Kita liat dibelakang lemari ya", usul Eunhyuk

"Ne… Hyung! Bantu aku liat dibalik lemari ini!", ujar Donghae memanggil Yesung

"Arra…", jawab Yesung

Donghae member aba-aba, "1…"

"…2…"

"…3!"

Mereka berdua berhasil menggeser lemari itu dan Eunhyuk segera melihat kebalik lemari, walaupun agak mustahil Kyuhyun bakal ninggalin PSP-nya disitu

"AAAAAAHHHH!", teriak Eunhyuk sambil berusaha meraih `sesuatu` yang ada dibalik lemari

"Waeyo? Beneran ada dibelakang situ?", tanya Shindong heran

"Bukaaaan! Tapi lebih hebat lagiiii!", jawab Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menarik tangannya keluar dari balik lemari

Yesung, Donghae dan Shindong memerhatikan dengan seksama, benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Shindong

"Liat deh niiih…", ujar Eunhyuk sambil nyengir dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah, majalah lama, udah bulukan kayaknya

"Majalah apaan tuh? Wisata kuliner?", tanya Shindong

"Majalah yang ngebahas soal kura-kura yah?", tanya Yesung

"Atau majalah bobo?", sambung Donghae dan mendapatkan jitakkan pelan dari Eunhyuk

"Ya! Hae pabboya! Aku uda berhenti langganan majalah itu setahun yang lalu!", ujar Eunhyuk marah

"Jadi majalah apaan?", tanya Shindong lagi

"Ini nih, aku sudah mencarinya dari dulu. Aku mau geser lemarinya tapi males, jadi ga bisa-bisa diambil", jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan majalahnya

Mereka bertiga menatap kearah majalah yang ditunjukkan oleh Eunhyuk dan langsung berteriak kea rah Eunhyuk

"YA! APA-APAAAN KAU INI HYUKJAE!", pekik Donghae

"hah?", gumam Eunhyuk pelan

"NE! HYUKJAE! KAU MENYURUH KAMI MENGGESER LEMARI ITU HANYA UNTUK SEBUAH MAJALAH GA BERGUNA SEPERTI ITUUU?", pekik Yesung

"Ta… Tapi hyung…", gumam Eunhyuk lagi

"YA! EUNHYUK! WALAU AKU G A IKUT NGEGESER LEMARINYA, TAPI AKU BISA MERASAKAN AURA KEMARAHAN DARI MEREKA! AKU JUGA IKUTAN MARAAAAAH!", ujar Shindong

"Hyung apaan sih, geje deh", ujar Eunhyuk

"SEKARANG GILIRANMU YANG AKAN KAMI GESER-GESER(?)!", ancam Yesung, Donghae dan Shindong sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk

"AAAAAAAKKKHHHHH!AMMMMPPPOOOOOONNNN!", teriak Eunhyuk dengan pilu dari dalam kamarnya

Sebenarnya majalah apakah itu? OK, author kasih tau

Itu adalah sebuah majalah lama, terbitan beberapa tahun lalu dengan cover yang mulai terlepas dan bau apek yang sudah lengket pada majalah itu

Jadi, majalah apakah ituu? *nabuh drum*

majalah trubus edisi spesial yang ngebahas tentang monyet...

*author dilempar*

* * *

><p>Yewook`s room<p>

"Hyung, ada denger sesuatu ga?", tanya Siwon yang menghentikan pencariannya

"Apaan?", tanya Kangin lagi

"Ga tau, kayak suara kucing lagi kejepit pintu atau guguk yang lagi kena sembelit", ujar Siwon yang emang *ehem* rada-rada budeg

"Aniyo. Heebum kali. Uda ah! Ayo kita cari", ujar Kangin yang kembali mencari PSP Kyuhyun

"Wookie, Kyunnie kemarin ada masuk kekamar kalian ga?", tanya Leeteuk disela-sela pencariannya

"Hmmm… Ani hyung, aku ga ada liat dia masuk kesini. Tapi ga tau juga sih hyung", jawab Ryeowook

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati kandang Ddangko bersaudara

"Wuaah… Mereka sudah tumbuh besar yah!", ujar Leeteuk lalu meraih Ddangkoma dan mengambilnya dengan pelan

"Hyung! Jangan dipegang si Ddangko!", pekik Ryeowook dan membuat Leeteuk menjadi kaget

"Eh? Waeyo Wookie?", tanya Leeteuk

"Yesungie hyung berpesan kalo kita ga boleh memegang Ddangko bersaudara selama beberapa hari kecuali dirinya sendiri dan dalam keadaan terdesak", kata Ryeowook

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Leeteuk lagi dan membuat Kangin dan Siwon tertarik untuk ikut dalam topic pembicaraan ini

"Katanya…", jawab Ryeowook dengan serius dan membuat yang lainnya menjadi tegang

"… Ddangko lagi bertelur", jawab Ryeowook dan membuat yang lainnya menjadi kaget

"Astaga! Yesungie akhirnya punya cucu! Dan aku punya cicit!", gumam Leeteuk kaget

"Akhirnya Ddangko punya momongan juga. Tuhan pasti telah memilihkan benih yang terbaik", ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum

"Mwoo? Ddangko lagi bertelur? Emang bisa? Bukannya dia jantan yah?", tanya Kangin dan langsung membuat yang lainnya hening

"Eh, bener juga! Ddangko dan saudaranyakan jantan. Kok bisa punya anak?", tanya Ryeowook yang bingung

Semuanya terdiam dan terlihat berpikir sejnak

"Atau jangan-jangan Yesungie nyembunyiin sesuatu dibawah cangkang Ddangko?", ujar Leeteuk dengan ragu

"Aah! Bisa jadi hyung! Mungkin dia iseng mau gangguin Kyuhyun, jadi dia sembunyiin PSP-nya dibalik cangkang Ddangko", gumam Kangin sementara yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut pelan

"Kita liat yah!", usul Siwon

Lalu mereka berempat bersama-sama mengangkat tubuh besar Ddangkoma dan melihat kebagian bawah tubuh Ddangkoma. Dan tawa mereka langsung pecah beberapa detik kemudian

"Huahahahahahaahahaahahaha! Apaan nih maksudnya coba?", ujar Kangin disela-sela tawanya

"Ya Tuhan… Yesungie hyung…", gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang ada dibawah tubuh Ddangkoma

Ryeowook tertawa hingga perutnya sakit, tidak menyangka dengan yang ditemukannya dibawah Ddangkoma

Leeteuk tersenyum memandang benda yang dipegangnya

"Saengku memang kocak semua", gumamnya dalam hati

`Benda` apakah yang disimpan oleh Yesung dibalik Ddangko dan ditemukan oleh yang lainnya? Apakah jimat agar cepat dapat anak dengan author?*plak* Atau benda yang lainnya?

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Yak!<p>

Selesai 1 chapter

Mian! Pasti ga bagus! Typos! Amatir! Ga lucu pula!

Author juga ngerasa garing nan aneh juga ngebacanya

yang uda baca _**review**_ yak~!

Jangan malu-malu deh...

*ditendang*

Bagusnya author lanjutin atau abaikan aja nih FF?

bilang yaak

.

Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeoong~!

Hyaa! Mian lama banget updatenya!

Kemaren author baru aja selese UN, jadi komputer bagaikan barang terkutuk buat author sentuh *plak*

Doain author biar bisa lulus UN yaah ^^

Ok, author ga mau berbacot ria, pokoknya reader wajib doain author lulus! *maksa* *plak*

happy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>.Where`s My PSP?.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 2 -**

**Cast :: All Super Junior Member -min. Kim Ki bum-**

**Rating :: T uda cukup**

**WARNING :: Geje! Humor Garing! Aneh! Typos! de el e**

* * *

><p>Saat ini Leeteuk dkk tengah khusyuk menertawakan `benda` yang mereka duga milik Yesung dan mereka temukan<p>

Benda apakah itu? Baiklah, akan author kasih tau, daripada reader nanti bakal nimpuk author

Benda itu adalah sebuah kertas, bukan, mungkin sebuah amplop yang ditempel pake selotip sama Yesung dibagian bawah tubuh Ddangkoma

Amplop itu berisi dari 3 lembar uang 10000 won, dan secarik kertas

Dikertas itu tertuliskan, "Gw ngincer cawat calvin klein yang ada gambar kura-kuranya kayak Ddangko bersaudara. Maka gw bakal nyisihin uang dan bakal dijaga oleh Ddangko juga. Ddangko kupercayakan padamu untuk menjaga uangku ini, Appa percaya padamu, nak! –Kim Jong Woon-" *digampar cloud + readers*

"Huahahahhahahahahahahaha… Cuma gara-gara cawat dia sampe rela bikin Ddangko jadi celengan? Kenapa ga beli celengan bentuk ayam aja di mamang-mamang depan dorm!", ujar Kangin

"Aigooo… Yesungie hyung… Ga kusangka kau beneran tertarik sama cawat yang kemarin kita liat bareng ditoko, kekekekekekekekekeke", tawa Ryeowook dengan geli

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Yesungie hyung bakal mendapat pecerahan dan mudahkanlah ia dalam mengumpulkan uangnya", gumam Siwon yang terus tersenyum lebar

"Yesungie, kalau Cuma cawat yang manapun kan sama aja, asal sirkulasi udaranya bagus", pikir Leeteuk dalam hati layaknya seorang pakar dalam masalah cawat

Yak! Mereka semua tengah melupakan tujuan utama mereka dan sibuk dengan kertas yang mereka temukan itu

Move to another room~!

_Kyumin`s room_

Hankyung dan Heechul tengah sibuk mencari-cari PSP milik Kyuhyun didalam lemari, laci, diantara buku-buku, dimeja di balik bantal Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan pulau-pulau. Sementara Kyuhyun terus-terusan mewek dan tidak ikut mencari, Sungmin mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini, ia terus berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia males buat ikutan nyari

"Ada hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Heechul dang Hankyung telah selesai mencari-cari PSP-nya

"Aniyo", jawab Heechul singkat dan langsung duduk ditempat tidur Kyuhyun

"Huuuuwwaaaaaaa! Bagaimana caranya aku hidup kalo kayak giniiiiiii!", pekik Kyuhyun frustasi

"Coba deh kau inget-inget, terakhir taruh kemana, atau jadwalmu yang paling terakhir apa", usul Hankyung dan membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang

"Hyung, jadwal aku yang terakhir…", gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang dari tadi duduk disebelahnya dengan mata yang membulat

"Jadwal promosi dengan Suju M", sambung Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung meraih ponselnya

"Jangan bilang lu tinggalin disana", gumam Heechul sambil memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya

"Jangan sampai hyung. Berarti itu masalah besar", ujar Kyuhyun dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya

Tuuut… Tuuut…

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aish… Cepatlah diangkat!

Aku harus bertemu dengan PSP-ku sekarang juga

Cklek! Seseorang telah mengangkat panggilanku

"Ni Hao…", jawab seseorang dari seberang sana

"Mimi ge!", jawabku dengan cepat

"Eh Kui Xian? Apa kabar?", tanya Mimi ge yang sedang kutelepon ini

"Baik gege, bagaimana denganmu? Dan keadaan di China?", tanyaku dan mendapat pukulan pelan dari Heechul hyung yang menatapku dan seolah-olah berkata `Cepat-tanyakan-telpon-Internasional-bayarnya-mahal-tau!`

"Baik kok Kui Xian, semuanya masih sama seperti sebulan lalu semejak kau kembali lagi ke Korea", jawabnya sambil terkekeh

Samar-samar bisa kudengar suara biola sedang mengalun dan kuyakini kalau Mimi ge sedang bersama Henry

"Tumben nelpon. Ada apa?", tanyanya

"Gege, ini darurat!", jawabku pelan dan tiba-tiba suara biola Henry menghilang, sepertinya Mimi ge meng-loud speaker-kan ponselnya sehingga Henry bisa mendengarkan percakapan kami

"Darurat apa Kui Xian ge?", tanya Henry yang tiba-tiba muncul

Tuh benerkan! Henry sedang bersama Mimi ge! Aku memang jenius, huahahahahahahahahahahha…

"Kui Xian, jangan bikin kami takut! Cepat jawab", ujar Mimi ge sedikit panik

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide untuk mengerjai mereka, aku mengeluarkan evil smile-ku sementara Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung dan Sungmin hyung tengah sibuk mencari PSP-ku lagi, jadi mereka tidak menyadari senyuman khasku

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu", jawabku dengan nada sedih

"Kehilangan apa? Seseorang yang berharga?", tanya Henry

"Ya, sangat berharga melebihi apapun", jawabku

"Kenapa bisa hilang?", tanya Mimi ge

"Karena kebodohan dan keteledoranku Mimi ge. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, padahal selama ini dia terus bersabar dengan kelakuanku. Tapi sekarang dia menghilang meninggalkanku sendirian", ujarku dengan lirih

"Kui Xian ge sedih banget yah?", tanya Henry

"Banget Henry… Bahkan lebih sedih dibandingkan saat En He ge memakan pizza bagianku atau menghapus save game starcraft-ku", jawabku lagi

"Sebegitu berharganyakah? Apakah itu bisa menghancurkanmu atau bahkan Super Junior juga?", tanya Henry lagi

Aku terdiam, "Nae… Bahkan bisa hancur sampai berkeping-keping atau seperti saat Li Xu ge memotong ikan dan darahnya bermuncratan kemana-mana", jawabku dengan nada sedih padahal aku sedang berusaha menahan tawaku saat itu

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan tangis seseorang

"Henry? Mimi ge? Gwaenchana?", tanyaku yang kaget mendengar suara isakan itu

"Gwaenchanayo Kui Xian. Hanya saja Henry sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui kalau Super Junior bisa hancur seperti itu", jawab Mimi ge dangan lemah dan sepertinya Henry-lah yang sedang menangis itu

"Kui Xian ge… hiks… benarkah Se… Hiks… Semuanya bisa hancur karenanya?", tanya Henry disela tangisannya

Sebenarnya hati nuraniku ingin segera menyudahi keisengan ini, kasihan juga si Henry yang polos dan tidak tau apa-apa menangis sementara Mimi ge yang kebingungan, tapi otak evil-ku berkata lain. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjahilinya sedikit lagi

"Nae Henry…", jawabku lirih

Tiba-tiba dari seberang sana terdengar sebuah tangisan pecah, tangisan Henry kurasa dan kalian tau, aku merasa puas karena berhasil menjahili mereka, huahhahahahahahahahahahaha

"Kui Xian,boleh kami tau, siapakah dia?", tanya Mimi ge

"Dia…", jawabku pelan dan suara Henry terdengar sedikit mereda

"… adalah…", jawabku sepatah-patah, biar membuat mereka penasaran

"… PSP-ku", jawabku pelan

Tuuuuut-!

Mimi ge langsung menutup panggilan dariku tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, bahkan sebelum aku menanyakan keberadaan PSP-ku padanya

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan heran

"Waeyo Kyu? Ada disana kah?", tanya Sungmin pelan

"Aniyo hyung, mereka menutup telepon dariku bahkan sebelum aku menanyakan PSP-ku", jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang bertuliskan dijidatnya `aku-ga-ngapa-ngapain-kok-hyung!`

Sungmin merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun

"Hyung coba telepon lagi deh", usul Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik ponselnya

"Gimana ada disana?", tanya Heechul

"Ani hyung, mereka menutup teleponku", ujar Kyuhyun

Heechul dan Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kau ga ngapa-ngapain mereka kan Kyunnie?", tanya Hankyung yang `agak` curiga

Kyuhyun memasang tampang pabbo yang pernah ia pelajari dari Yesung dan berusaha menerapkannya sekarang, "Ga ada kok hyung"

Sekarang Sungmin tengah berbicara diponselnya, sepertinya dengan Zhou Mi

Tak lama setelah itu, ia segera mengakhiri teleponnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menghela napas panjang

"Kyuuuu…", ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"Waeyo hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang pabbo-nya

"Kau apakan Henry dan Mimi?", tanya Sungmin

"Aniyo…", jawab Kyuhyun sambil nyengir kuda

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Mimi dan Henry?", tanya Heechul yang penasaran

"Tadi saat menelepon, Kyu ternyata mengisengi mereka. Sampai-sampai Henry menangis keras dan membrutal. Dan Mimi juga kewalahan menenangkan Henry yang sedang memberutal, hyung taukan kalau Henry lagi brutal itu sama seremnya dengan Wookie atau Teukie hyung lagi marah", ujar Sungmin

"Aish… Kyu, kau dalam masalah besar", gumam Hankyung

"Sebentar lagi Henry pasti bakal baik-baik aja. Ga usah khawatir", sergah Kyuhyun dengan santai padahal keringat mulai bercucuran didahinya, mengingat kejadian terakhir kali Henry marah

Ketika Henry marah, ia menendang semua benda yang ada dihadapannya, mulai dari pot bunga, ember, tong sampah, sepeda, gerobak mamang sayur sampai guguk pun ditendangnya. Yang herannya si guguk tidak menggonggong, seolah-olah bisa merasakan aura pembunuh dari tubuh Henry. Henry juga mau menendang author saat itu, tapi author berhasil menyelamatkan diri sebelum ditendang *abaikan*

Yah, walaupun Zhou Mi akhirnya berhasil membujuknya dengan membelikanya sebuah buku partitur untuk permainan biolanya dan bakpau beserta kue mochi selama sebulan, tapi tetap saja itu bisa mengancam nyawa banyak orang

"Kau harus meminta maaf dengan mereka nanti", ujar Hankyung lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari dalam kamar dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya

* * *

><p>Sekarang seluruh member tengah berkumpul diruang tengah<p>

"Ketemu ga dikamar Hyukkie?", tanya Leeteuk

"Ga hyung, ga ketemu", ujar Shindong sementara Eunhyuk tengah meringis

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie?", tanya Leeteuk lembut

"Gwaenchanayo hyung", jawab Eunhyuk pelan, padahal seluruh tubuhnya kini sedang sakit. Kenapa? Karena tadi ia ditindih oleh 3 makhluk yang jelas-jelas lebih besar daripada dirinya sehingga membuat tulang punggungnya remuk

"Nanti minta koyo yah…", bisik Eunhyuk ke Ryeowook dan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar didalam kepala Ryeowook

Tatapan Leeteuk terhenti pada Yesung dan ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat saengnya itu, begitu pula dengan Kangin, Ryeowook dan Siwon, mereka semua pada nyengir

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian liatin aku kayak orang penuh napsu gitu?", tanya Yesung sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri

Dengan cepat Kangin memukul kepala Yesung, "Aish… Hyung ini yang bener aja. Kita ini namja, ckckckckckckckckck"

"Tapi biasanya aku baca FF buatan ELF kalo aku…", ujar Yesung

PLAK!

Kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang memukul kepala besar Yesung, "Jangan bicarakan itu disini hyung atau kau akan menyesal"

Yesung langsung terdiam dan ia bersama author sekarang sudah benar-benar yakin kalau Ryeowook sedang datang bulan saat ini

"Semoga impian dan harapan hyung bakal terwujud yah. Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan umat-Nya yang sudah berusaha keras dan berdoa", ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Yesung yang makin bingung

"Aniyo Yesungie, aku juga berdoa semoga kau berhasil aja", tambah Leeteuk, "… jadi bener-bener ga ada dimana pun?", tambahnya

"Nae hyung, uda gw cari sama Hankyung, Minnie dan Kyunnie, tapi ga ketemu juga dikamarnya", ujar Heechul, "dan si maknae evil ini malah membuat masalah sampai ke China sana", tambah Heechul

Semuanya mengernyitkan dahinya masing-masing, "Apa yang kau perbuat Kyunnie?", tanya Donghae

"Aku hanya mengerjai mereka sedikit kok. Ga banyak. Ga sampai 10 menit malah", aku Kyuhyun

"Ne! Dan itu membuat malapetaka buat Mimi, lu tau itu kan!", sergah Heechul sementara si maknae kembali nyengir kuda lagi

"Apa yang Kyunnie perbuat?", tanya Leeteuk

"Tar tanya ndiri deh ke orangnya sendiri", ujar Heechul

"Jadi ga ada nih?", tanya Kyuhyun

Dan hanya ada gelengan pelan dari seluruh member

"HUUUUUWWAAAAAAAA! PSP KUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", pekik Kyuhyun yang kembali frustasi

"Kyu, tenang dulu yah, kita belum periksa lantai 12", usul Donghae

"Aah! Benar juga! Lantai 12, belum kita periksa",ujar Shindong sambil menepuk kepalanya, padahal tadi ia lupa untuk mencuci tangan

"Kita periksa diatas yah!", ajak Eunhyuk, lalu mereka semua pergi kelantai 12

* * *

><p>Dorm lantai 12<p>

"Hyung, bolehkah kami mencarinya dikamarmu?", tanya Ryeowook dengan tidak yakin ke Leeteuk

Ya! Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikamar Leeteuk dan Donghae

"Nae Wookie, periksa aja", ujar Leeteuk member izin dan Donghae hanya mangut-mangut

5 menit berlalu… Mereka masih mencari

10 menit berlalu… Mereka masih mencari

15 menit berlalu, Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya bersama yang lainnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari PSP Kyuhyun

20 menit berlalu… Leeteuk kembali kekamarnya dan terpaku melihat apa yang sedang diliatnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan kamarku?", tanya Leeteuk yang terdiam melihat keadaan kamarnya

"Eh? Kami ga ngapa-ngapain kok hyung. Cuma mencari PSP aja", jawab Sungmin

"Aish… Tapi kenapa… KENAPA KAMAR GW JADI KAYAK KAPAL PECAH KAYAK GINIIIIIIII!", pekik Leeteuk yang melihat keadaan kamarnya sudah ga kelihatan kayak kamar lagi

Seperti apakah kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae setelah dimasuki ketiga bocah itu? Ok, karena author lagi mood untuk menjelaskan, maka akan author jelaskan

Tempat tidur Leeteuk dan Donghae sekarang sudah amburadul, spreinya lepas, buku-buku berserakan, pakaian mereka tersebar dimana-mana, boneka yang ada ditempat tidur mereka terlempar, laptop mereka yang tadinya mati sekarang hidup, author lagi nyoba maling hape pun ikut ketahuan(?) de el el

Ketiga bocah itu tersentak kaget melihat kemarahan sang leader lalu menunduk

"Mian hyung…", ujar Eunhyuk dengan pelan

Leeteuk terdiam sambil menunduk

"Mianhe hyung", ujar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Namun tidak ada respon dari Leeteuk, ia terus menunduk dan diam

Ketiga bocah itu heran dengan Leeteuk yang terus diam dan menunduk

"Dia marah banget yah?", bisik Eunhyuk

"Ntahlah. Dia diem terus, mungkin gara-gara Minnie hyung ga ikutan minta maaf kali", jawab Ryeowook sambil menoleh kearah Sungmin

"Gitu yah? Ya uda, kita coba minta maaf sekali lagi", ujar Sungmin

Lalu mereka bertiga bersiap-siap untuk meminta maaf

"MIANHAMNIDA PARK JUNG SOO HYUUUUUUUNG!", pekik mereka bertiga dihadapan Leeteuk

"OMMMOOOO! ADA GEMPA? ADA UFOOO! SHINDONG JADI LANGSING(?)! AKU BELUM MAKAN CAKE YANG ADA DI DALAM KULKAS!", teriak Leeteuk yang sepertinya baru tersadar dari alam sadarnya

Euhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata Leeteuk dari tadi tertidur sambil berdiri

"Hahahahhahhahaahahahha… Mian ya hyung, kami mengacak kamarmu", ujar Sungmin disela tawanya sementara Leeteuk heran melihat ketiga saengnya tertawa. Ia pun ikut tersenyum

"Nae, tidak masalah, nanti bisa dibereskan. Sudah, ayo kita keluar anak-anak", ajak Leeteuk dan ketiga bocah itu tersenyum mengetahui Leeteuk sama sekali tidak marah

* * *

><p>Sementara itu ditempat lain…<p>

_Heechul`s room_

"Eh! Meriksa di situ hati-hati yah! Jangan sampai kosmetikku jatuh", peringat Heechul

"Arra hyung", jawab Siwon

Terlihat Yesung hendak mengobrak-abrik tempat tidur Heebum

"YA! Kau berkepala besar dan bertangan kecil! Jangan sentuh tempat tidur Heebum! Atau Ddangko ga bakal liat indahnya dunia lagi besok dan menu makanan kita adalah `SUP KURA-KURA DAN DDANGKO RICA-RICA!", ancam Heechul

Ya! Saat ini Heechul, Siwon, Yesung dan Donghae sedang memeriksa kamar Heechul

"Aaah! Aniyo hyung! Jangan sentuh Ddangko!", ujar Yesung lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur Heebum

"Ne, Chullie hyung. Bolehkah aku memeriksa lemarimu?", tanya Donghae

"Nae, periksalah", jawab Heechul setuju

Lalu Donghae mulai memeriksa tas milik Heechul satu persatu

1 jam kemudian…

"Ya! Hyung! Kau sebenarnya punya berapa banyak tas? Ini tas ke-30 milikmu yang kuperiksa!", ujar Donghae yang letih daritadi memeriksa tas milik Heechul

"Eh? Ga banyak kok. Tas gw cuma ada 60-an, dikit doang", jawab Heechul dan membuat Donghae mematung

Lalu Donghae melempar tas milik Heechul dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan frustasi

"Eh loh? Loh? Kok lu jadi marah? Gw kan Cuma bilang kenyataannya. Dasar ikan aneh", ujar Heechul yang melihat kepergian Donghae

"Ya! Tas hyung banyak banget sih, si Donghae kan jadi capek nyarinya", ujar Yesung

"Ish… Bawel lu! Ga ada dikamar gw kan? Iyakan? Uda ah! Kita keluar", ajak Heechul. Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari dalam kamar Heechul

* * *

><p><em>Hankyung`s room<em>

"Hyung, ini apaan?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah patung kucing. Itu loh, patung kucing yang ada ditoko-toko cina, yang tangannya kayak manggil-manggil kita terus megang koin emas, masa reader ga tau *dilempar reader*

"Itu kucing. Masa ga tau", jawab Hankyung

"Ya iyalah, gw juga tau kalo ini kucing kale! Please deh!", pikir Kyuhyun, "Bukan itu hyung, maksud aku ini fungsinya buat apaan", sergah Kyuhyun

"Hmm… Kakekku bilang, itu bisa manggil keberuntungan masuk", jawab Hankyung

"Eh? Benarkah itu Hankyungie?", tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar

"Nae hyung, makanya aku disuruh bawa itu", jawab Hankyung pelan sambil membongkar tas-tas miliknya

"Kakek hyung itu siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Ahli feng shui dong!", jawab Hankyung dengan bangga

"Oooh… yang kepalanya botak-botak, ada 8 titik gede dikepalanya, pake baju oren terus jago kung fu ya?", tanya Leeteuk

"Aniyo hyung. Itu sih biksu yang jago kung fu. Hyung kebanyakan nonton film kung fu bareng Donghae nih", ujar Hankyung

"Ga kok. Donghae ga pernah ngajak aku nonton begituan", ujar Leeteuk

"Memangnya nonton apa hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Aah… Kayak ga tau aja", jawab Leeteuk ogah-ogahan

Kyuhyun dan Hankyung saling berpandangan seolah-olah pikiran mereka menjadi satu

"Hyung nonton yadong yah? Minjam kasaet punya Hyukkie hyung", tebak Kyuhyun

"Ani"

"Nonton siraman rohani punya Siwon?"

"Ani"

"Nonton dokumentasi tentang kura-kura"

"Ani"

"Nonton acara masak bareng ibu-ibu paruh baya?"

"Aniyo"

"Jadi apa dong?", tanya Kyuhyun yang akhirnya nyerah

"Mau tau kah?", tanya Leeteuk

Kyuhyun dan Hankyung mengangguk pelan

"Kami…", ujar Leeteuk dengan serius

"… nonton…", tambahnya sementara Kyuhyun dan Hankyung menelan ludah

"… BEN10", jawab Leeteuk dan membuat kedua makhluk itu menjadi terdiam

"BEN10 hyung?", ulang Hankyung lalu Leeteuk mengangguk

"Kok…", gumam Kyuhyun pelan

"Kalian tau kan kalau Donghae suka alien, jadi dia punya banyak koleksinya", ujar Leeteuk

"Hyung ikut nonton kalau dia nonton?", tanya Hankyung dan Leeteuk mengangguk pelan

"Hyung sebelah sana belum diperiksa", ujar Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba, lalu mereka memeriksa kamar Hankyung dalam keheningan

* * *

><p><em>Shindong`s room<em>

"Ish! Joroknya kamarmu", gumam Kangin sambil melihat tumpukan mangkuk mie ramen dipojok kamar

"Aku belum sempat buang hyung, nanti juga bakal aku buang kok", ujar Shindong

"Aish… Tapi ini dimana-mana tau! Disana! Disana! Dan DISANA! SEMUANYA PENUH DENGAN SAMPAH MAKANAN", ujar Kangin yang frustasi melihat tumpukan sisa makanan yang berserakan dimana-mana

"Aish... Masih mending sampah makanan! Daripada kaos kaki yang bertebaran! Hyung, tar kalo aku ga makan, nanti aku sakit loh. Siapa yang repot? Kaliankan? Jadi biarkan saja, tenang aja hyung", jawab Shindong santai

"Aku ga mau ikut ngurusin ah! Tar aku bilangin ke Teukie hyung! Biar kena marah lu gara-gara kamar lu berantakan kayak gini!", ujar Kangin lalu berlari keluar kamar

"AAAAKKKHHH! JANGAN CERITA KE TEUKIE HYUUUNG! NANTI JATAH MAKANANKU BERKURAAAANG!", pekik Shindong sambil memegang kaki Kangin dan berusaha menahannya agar tidak keluar kamar

"Bodo ah! Urusan lu, baguskan jadi bisa ngemat beras sama bahan makanan. Artinya kita ada banyak makanan, banyak makanan berarti perut kenyang, perut kenyang berari hidup makmur! Huahahahahhahaha", ujar Kangin sambil menyeret kakinya yang dipegangi Shindong

"AMPOOOON HYUUUUNG! JAAAAANGGAAAAANN!", pekik Shindong yang melihat Kangin telah berhasil keluar setelah berhasil melepaskan kakinya dari dekapan(?) Shindong

Sebelum keluar Kangin sempat tersenyum licik lalu bergumam, "Hidup makmur Dong Hee, HIDUP MAKMUR!"

* * *

><p>Lalu mereka semua berkumpul diruang tengah<p>

"Ketemu?", tanya Leeteuk

Semuanya menggeleng pelan lalu menghela napas

"HUUUUWAAAAAAA! PSP KUUUUUUUUU!", pekik Kyuhyun yang kembali mewek

"Aigoo… Tenang Kyuhyunnie, pasti ketemu kok, Tuhan hanya sedang menguji kesabaranmu" ujar Siwon yang berusaha menenangkannya

"Ta… tapi hyung… aku ga bisa apa-apa tanpanyaaaaa", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya kelantai

Semua member pun menjadi bingung, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang PSP Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang diizinkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya

"Kyuhyunnie, kalau kedorm SHINee atau DBSK, kamu pernah bawa PSP-nya ga?", tanya Ryeowook

"Pernah", jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Lalu senyum mengembang diantara para member. Sepertinya pikiran mereka dan author telah menyatu

"Ayo kita kedorm mereka", ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum

-tbc-

* * *

><p>yaak!<p>

chapter 2 selese^^

dikit yah? atau makin garing isinya?

aish... harap maklum yak!Otak author masih ada sisa-sisa ujian kemaren ==

okok, yang uda baca wajib dan kudu **review**~!

sekedar ninggalin jejak gitu, hehehehehe...

Oh iya, author baru liat MV-nya KRY yang Fly

ya ampun, envy dengan elf yang bisa masuk ke MV-nya pake acara ditarik-tarik lagi sama Yesung atau Wookie...

Aish... sayang Kyu cuma muncul dikit gara-gara sakit =3=

ckckckckckck

**Gomawo buat :: Sapphire Pearls-sshi, LittleLiappe-sshi, Kyuhyunniewife-sshi, kim EunSoo -sshi, Rhie chan Aoi sora-sshi, Kim Taena-sshi, Arisa Adachi-sshi, Cho 3z-sshi atas reviewnya^^**

.

.

akhir kata,

doakan author lulus, reader yang kemaren baru selese ujian maupun yang baru mau ujian, Hwaitiiing~!

**HIDUP LULUS 100%!**

*plak*

Gomawo~!


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeooong~!

Author kembali lagi buat update XDD

semoga reader suka-suka aja yah ngebacanya, soalnya...

eem.. soalnya ga kenapa-kenapa sih

pokoknya,

happy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>.Where`s My PSP?.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 3 -**

**Cast :: All Super Junior Member -min. Kim Ki bum- and SHINee Member  
><strong>

**Rating :: T uda cukup**

**WARNING :: Geje! Humor Garing! Aneh! Typos! de el el!**

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok! Tok!<p>

Dengan cepat seorang namja bermata tajam membuka pintu apartemen yang ditinggali olehnya dan teman-teman seperjuangannya

"Nugu?", tanyanya pelan sambil mengintip dari lubang pintu

"Kami pengantar pizza, eh salah, maksudnya ini kami Key! Buka pintunya", ujar seorang namja yang tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya

"Eh? Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya, tumben…", ujar Key saat membuka pintu

Saat ini dihadapannya ada 12 orang pemuda yang lagi nyengir melihatnya

"Ayo masuk dulu", ajak Key

"Maaf mengganggu…", ujar Sungmin memasuki dorm SHINee

"Aah… Super Junior sunbaenim. Annyeong…", sapa Taemin yang lagi minum susu pisang saat melihat member Super Junior masuk

Minho yang sedang bermain game Winning Eleven, memandang kearah mereka sebentar, "Annyeong…", sapanya singkat lalu kembali ke game-nya lagi

Bagi Kyuhyun, game Minho bagaikan panggilan jiwa, tanpa babibubebo lalalalalala trililililili *plak* Kyuhyun langsung berjalan dan duduk didekat Minho

"Silakan duduk", ujar Key dengan ramah kepada yang lainnya

Lalu mereka semua duduk beramai-ramai diruang tengah dorm SHINee yang bisa dibilang cukup kecil, sehingga mereka harus berhimpit-himpitan untuk duduk disana

"Mana Onew sama Jonghyun?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Aah… Onew hyung ada urusan diluar, baru aja pergi, dia bilang sih cuma sebentar. Kalo Jonghyun hyung, dia lagi kedokter gigi sebentar, soalnya kemaren dia makan pisang keras jadi mulutnya keseleo", jawab Key, "… jadi ada angin apa, sampai kalian semua datang kesini?", tanya Key

"Itu tuh yang punya urusan, disini…", ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah sibuk battle game bareng Minho

"Kenapa dengan Kyuhyunnie hyung?", tanya Taemin yang langsung duduk didekat Key dan menyeruput susu pisangnya yang daritadi ga habis-habis

"Dia kehilangan PSP-nya", jawab Shindong singkat

Mata Key terbelalak, Taemin berhasil menghabiskan susunya, Minho masih sibuk maen game, Jonghyun lagi teriak kesakitan didokter gigi, budi pergi kepasar(?) *dihajar*

"Omoo? How could that `thing` disappear?", ujar Key dan membuat seluruh member Suju cengo mendengarnya

"Dia ngomong apa, hyung?",bisik Donghae

"Ntah, haruskah kita merespon?", tanya Heechul yang disebelahnya

Hening. Semuanya hening, Key masih nunggu jawaban, member Suju pada nyengir kuda, Taemin ngambil susu pisang berikutnya *waw*

"Nice weather!", ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dengan bangga dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya

"Hah?", gumam Key yang bingung mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk

Tiba-tiba Hankyung berdiri, "You`re so gorgeous"

"Mwo?", gumam Key yang tambah bingung, "Hyungdeul ngomong apa sih? Aku bilang `bagaimana bisa barang itu hilang?`, kok malah dijawab `cuaca yang bagus` sama `kamu sangat menakjubkan`?"

"Ani… mereka iseng aja kok", sergah Leeteuk, "Jadi kedatangan kami kesini untuk…"

Tiba-tiba Taemin memotong pembicaraan Leeteuk, "Umma, aku mau milkshake pisang campur stoberi pake coklat" *reader bayangin sendiri ya*

"Aah… Umma lagi ada tamu, minta sama Minho gih", ujar Key yang melihat ke Taemin yang sedang berguling-guling dilantai, membuat dorm SHINee terasa menjadi makin sempit

"Aku maunya umma yang bikiniiiiiin…", sergah Taemin yang lagi tengkurepan dilantai, sementara member Suju menjadi cengo lagi melihat peristiwa yang sedang mereka tonton ini

"Aniyo Taeminnie… Minta sama Minho sana", ujar Key sambil mencubit pipi Taemin dengan gemas

"Minho hyung lagi sibuk ummaaaa… Ketemu sama Kyuhyunnie hyung lagi, mana mungkin mereka akan pergi dari depan TV ituu", ujar Taemin yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan membuat semua orang yang ada didorm kecuali Minho dan Kyuhyun tertawa keras

"Aish… coba tanya dulu gih. Kalau dia ga mau, minta author aja yang bikinin…", tolak Key dengan halus

"Arraseo umma…", ujar Taemin yang akhirnya menyerah dan pergi mendekati Minho

"Jadi bagaimana bisa hilang PSP-nya Kyuhyunnie hyung? Kayaknya dia paling lengket sama PSP-nya kayak ubi rebus yang kulitnya susah buat dibuka", ujar Key

"Molla. Kami sudah menanyakan dimana terakhir kali ia membawa PSP-nya, mengobrak-abrik seluruh dorm sampai-sampai menelepon ke China, tapi tetep aja ga ada disana", kata Siwon panjang lebar

"Jadi…", gumam Key sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan kayaknya uda mulai merasakan tanda-tanda kalau malapetaka aka angin ribut aka musibah akan datang melanda dorm kecil ini

"Kami…", ujar Heechul

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa…", semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara yang terdengar sedang mewek itu

Ya! Tiba-tiba Taemin muncul sambil mewek

"UMMMAAAAAAA!", pekik Taemin yang langsung berlari memeluk Key

"Eh? Gwaenchana?", tanya Key yang kaget melihat Taemin menangis begitu pula member Suju yang lain

"Ada apa Taeminnie?", tanya Sungmin yang ikutan khawatir

"Me… hiks… mereka berdua…", ujar Taemin terbata-bata

_-flashback-_

"Hyung…", panggil Taemin namun kedua namja yang sedang sibuk dengan game-nya tidak memerdulikan Taemin

"Hyuuuung!", panggil Taemin sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit menggoda namun masih tidak ada respon dari kedua namja itu

"Minho hyuuung! Kyuhyunnie hyuuuung!", panggil Taemin lagi dengan nada menggoda, sampai-sampai author pengen ngemut jempol ngedengernya *abaikan*

Tapi tetap saja, `NO RESPOND FROM THEM`

"MINHO HYUUNG! KYUHYUN HYUNG!", panggil Taemin lagi dengan suara agak lebih keras dan meninggi

Tapi tetep aja ga ada respon, "Astaga, nih orang udah ketularan budeg-nya Siwonnie hyung apa yah? Uda diteriakin masih kagak peduli", pikir Taemin dalam hati

Akhirnya ia mencoba untuk memanggil sekali lagi

"YAAA! CHOI MINHO HYUUNG! CHO KYUHYUN HYUUUNG! SADARLAAH KALIAAAN! BANGUN DARI TIDUR KALIAN SEKARANG JUGAAA!", teriak Taemin bareng author pake toa segede gajah dikuping kedua namja itu

Dan jangan tanya darimana Taemin dapet tuh toa apalagi kemunculan author yang tiba-tiba, itu adalah keajaiban yang hanya bisa terjadi pada orang-orang yang baru minum susu pisang *plak*

"UWAAAAAAAA!", teriak Kyuhyun dan Minho bersamaan dan menjatuhkan joy stick yang sedang mereka pegang lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Apaan sih Taeminnie?", tanya Minho yang memegang telinganya sementara Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang sepertinya baru kembali kealam sadar

"Bikinin milkshake pisang campur stoberi pake coklat", ujar Taemin

"Minta umma aja…", usul Minho

"Umma nyuruh hyung yang bikinin", ujar Taemin lagi

Tiba-tiba pikiran Kyuhyun dan Minho menjadi satu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan lalu saling membaca arti tatapan mata lawan

"_Hyung, aku masih mau main nih"_

"_Sama, aku uda pewe nih"_

"_Jadi gimana hyung?"_

"_Isengin aja, mau?"_

"_Hyung yang tanggung jawab mau?"_

"_Bareng dong!"_

"_Ogah ah kalo gitu"_

"_Yakin? Kapan lagi loh. Taeminnie bakal gampang buat dikerjain"_

Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya setan yang biasanya bertengger dipundak Kyuhyun berpindah kepundak Minho sehingga Minho mengangguk tanda persetujuan dan mengeluarkan evil smirk yang biasanya dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun walaupun lebih kuat evil smirk-nya Kyuhyun, tapi lumayanlah

"Mau kah? Aku bikinin yah", ujar Minho

"Yeeeey~! Maauuuuu", ujar Taemin dengan girang

Lalu mereka bertiga beranjak menuju dapur

8 menit kemudian…

"Uda jadi", ujar Minho sambil menunjukkan segelas besar milkshake yang kelihatannya menyegarkan jiwa, hati tentram, apalagi minumnya sambil denger siraman rohani dari Siwon, hati makin adem anyem dah

"Yeee… Gomawo hyuung~!", ujar Taemin hendak mengambil gelas itu

Taemin mulai menyeruput milkshakenya sedikit menggunakan sebuah sedotan

Tiba-tiba Taemin berhenti menyedot, "Hyung, sedotannya kekecilan nih, susah ngisapnya"

"SEKARANG!", gumam Kyuhyun di telinga Minho

Mereka berdua berjalan medekati Taemin, mengeluarkan sebuah sedotan yang besar, itu tuh sedotan yang biasa dipakai buat minum pop ice

Lalu menyedot seluruh milkshake yang ada didalam gelas milik Taemin, sementara Taemin? Hanya cengo dong

3 menit kemudian…

"Rasanya aneh yah", gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya

"Selera Taeminnie memang aneh hyung", ujar Minho lalu membuang sedotannya

"Taeminnie, kami main game lagi yah", ujar Minho, lalu pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang masih cengo melihat kepergian kedua namja itu

_-flashback end-_

"Mwoo? I`ll punish him, after this! Just wait my little Taeminnie", ujar Key sambil mengusap-usap kepala Taemin. Taemin hanya tertunduk lesu sementara member suju kembali cengo dan author uda ga bisa ngitung lagi berapa kali mereka cengo hari ini

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju ke kedua namja yang dari tadi sibuk maen game

Ia menarik kuping Kyuhyun dengan pelan namun membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan

"Mau dapet PSP-nya ga? Atau mau kita sudahi pencarian ini?", tanya Sungmin sambil menjewer telinga Kyuhyun

"Aw! Aah… Hyung! Sakit… Adududuh…", rintih Kyuhyun yang ikut berdiri saat Sungmin menjewer telinganya keatas, Minho speechless ngeliatnya "Astaga, hukuman apa yang bakal gw terima dari Key hyung… Mampus…", pikir Minho dalam hati saat melihat Kyuhyun ditarik telinganya dan dibawa pergi oleh Sungmin

Lalu Sungmin mendudukan Kyuhyun didepan Taemin dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf

"Mianhe…", ujar Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan

"Arra hyung. Ga apa…", ujar Taemin dengan imut seimut-imutnya komodo *dihajar massa*

Lalu pembicaraan mereka yang daritadi terpotong, akhirnya berlanjut lagi

"Jadi kami mau minta izin untuk mencari PSP Kyuhyun disini", ujar Heechul sementara Key membelalakan matanya

"MWO? GA BISA! KEMAREN ONEW HYUNG BARU AJA NGERAPIIN NIH DORM SENDIRIAN GARA-GARA GA ADA KERJAAN. DIA BISA MARAH BESAR KALO DORM DIBERANTAKIN LAGI", ujar Key dengan nada tinggi dan keras

Member suju saling perpandangan satu sama lain, lalu pandangan mereka tertuju kepada sang maknae evil

Kyuhyun memandang hyungdeulnya dengan tatapan memelas, dijidatnya kembali tertulis, `hyungdeul-kalian-tega-membuatku-menderita-seperti-ini?-aku-mau-PSPku-hyung!-kumohon-`

"Kayaknya kita harus pake cara itu hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul", ujar Yesung yang berdiri lalu melakukan beberapa pemanasan, member lain berdiri mengikutinya lalu mereka semua tiba-tiba senam aerobik dengan Yesung sebagai pemimpinnya *plak*

Key dan Taemin menatap horror melihat hyungdeulnya sepertinya akan melakukan tindak kekerasan dalam dorm

"Mianhe Key… Taeminnie…", bisik Leeteuk ditelinga kedua namja itu

"UWAAAAAAAAA!", pekik mereka berdua ditengah siang yang cerah ini diselingi tawa dari namja-namja yang kayaknya baru menemukan kesenangan baru

Lalu Minho, apa yang terjadi padanya? Yap! Dia ga bergeming sedikitpun, masih focus dengan game-nya, sehingga member Suju merasa dia bukanlah suatu penghalang

1 jam kemudian…

"Ga ada hyung, ga ada disini", ujar Kangin yang baru saja selesai memeriksa kamar tidur member SHINee

"Diruang komputer mereka juga ga ada hyung", tambah Ryeowook

"Aigoo… Ga ada disini? Harus ya kita ke dorm DBSK?", gumam Leeteuk

"Hyuuung… PSP-ku…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Leeteuk dan mengeluarkan tatapan baby evil(?)

"Arraseo Kyuhyunnie… Kita kesana yah, mungkin ada disana, jangan sedih. Ok?", ujar Leeteuk lalu membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari hyung-nya itu, "Gomawo hyung"

"Minho, kami pulang dulu yaa! Annyeong~!", pekik Eunhyuk saat hendak keluar dari pintu dorm

"Nae, hati-hati hyungdeul", ujar Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

BRAK−! Akhirnya semua member Suju pergi dari kediaman SHINee

* * *

><p>"Hyung, jadi kita nyari PSP Kyuhyunnie dimana nih?", tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir<p>

"Ani. Harapan kita hanya pada DBSK aja, semoga pas Kyuhyunnie sama Changminnie main bareng, PSP-nya ketinggalan disitu", ujar Leeteuk dengan cepat

Lalu mereka semua bergegas ke dorm DBSK beramai-ramai

* * *

><p>Dan apakah yang terjadi dengan dorm SHINee yang tadi kita tinggalkan?<p>

Reader mau tau? Author minta 100 juta du… BLETAK!

AAAAAAWWW! Siapa ngelempar author pake bata sama cangkul?

reader natap author pake evil eye Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ketawa liat author menciut

Entah kenapa author jadi sebel sama Kyuhyun, lalu author baru sadar kalau semua FF humor bikinan author selalu berakhir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tragis

akhirnya author memutuskan untuk bal… BLETAK!

*author pingsan*

Yak! yang diatas sana hanya bo`ong, author ga sebel sama Kyuhyun kok, author sayang sama Kyuhyun

Sayang banget, sama kayak rasa sayang author pas mau makan potongan terakhir dari sebuah kue

Tapi tetep aja author lebih sayang sama Yesung dari pada Kyuhyun

Loh? Loh? Kok jadi ngelantur ceritanya?

Ok, karena author baik hati, rajin ngasih makan ikan, dan ingin lulus, maka author bakal ceritain tentang dorm SHINee sekilas

* * *

><p>30 menit telah berlalu semejak kepergian member Super Juior dari dorm SHINee<p>

Minho masih khusyuk dengan game-nya, dan tidak meyadari dengan keadaan sekitarnya

"Eeennggh…", erang Minho pelan gara-gara kelamaan duduk didepan TV

Ia celingukan melihat kekiri kekanan, atas bawah, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar iringan lagu senam poco-poco, lalu Minho langsung senam poco-poco *plak*

Ok, author bercanda kok, ulangi lagi yah…

Ia celingukan melihat kekiri kekanan, matanya terbelalak melihat keadaan dorm-nya yang sepertinya sangat berbeda saat ia memulai game-nya dengan ketika ia selesai bermain game-nya

Hanya ada 1 kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan dorm SHINee, yaitu `BERANTAKAN dan HANCUR LEBUR!` Loh ini ada 4 kata yah? *plak* dan sepi juga

Hening. Minho terdiam. Ia sendirian. No one in here, itu artinya ga ada omelan Key atau rengekan Taemin, arti lainnya lagi berarti sendirian, arti sempitnya lagi berarti bebas, arti yang lebih sempit lagi berarti MERDEKA!

Minho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia sendiri didorm ini, tanpa ada siapa pun yang akan mengganggunya

Minho joget-joget secara random diruang tengah dorm SHINee

"Kami pulaa…..aang…", teriak seorang namja dari arah pintu depan dan terdiam memandang Minho yang tengah asyik berjoget-joget

"Eh, hyungdeul, selamat datang…", ujar Minho saat melihat Onew dan Jonghyun yang baru aja pulang

Onew terdiam, ia menjatuhkan belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya, namun dengan insting seorang Jjong(?), Jonghyun berhasil menangkap belanjaan itu sebelum terjatuh kelantai

"Do… Dorm yang baru kemarin aku beresin…", gumam Onew dengan tatapan tak percaya dan jatuh terduduk karena kakinya lemes

Jonghyun pun menatap horror dengan keadaan dorm-nya sekarang, Minho diem-diem aja

"Mana Key dengan Taemin?", tanya Onew

"Molla hyung…", jawab Minho singkat

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gaduh dari dalam lemari, Onew , Jonghyun dan Minho terdiam dan berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya

"Hyung denger itu ga?", tanya Jonghyun

"Nae, kayaknya ada sesuatu didalam lemari…", ujar Onew yang mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya

Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian sambil menelan ludah

"Hyung… hyung pecaya dengan hantu ga?", ujar Jonghyun yang memulai pembicaraan

Onew terdiam, "Kok ngomongin hantu sih? Aku marah nih! Mending ngomongin ayam yang tadi aku makan aja"

"Hyuung! Aku serius nih! Kan ga mungkin tiba-tiba ada ayam goreng ngelompat keluar dari dalam lemari…", ujar Jonghyun

Onew terdiam, Jonghyun ikutan terdiam, Minho dari tadi uda diem kok

"Kalo beneran keluar ayam goreng, bakal langsung aku libas tuh ayam pake gigi-gigi putihkuuu… Ayaaaaaam…", gumam Onew lalu ilernya mulai menetes

"Iiikkhhh! Hyung jorok ah!", pekik Minho yang dari tadi diem

"Eeh? Aaah… hehehehe mian..", gumam Onew sambil nyengir ayam terus ngelap ilernya

"Jadi kemungkinan yang ada didalam lemari itu kalo bukan pencuri, berarti hantu hyung…", lanjut Jonghyun

Mereka bertiga begidik ngeri

"Hyung! Hyung aja deh yang jalan didepan", ujar Minho yang langsung mendorong-dorong tubuh Jonghyun

"A… Aniyo! Hyung aja deh! Hyung kan paling tua!", ujar Jonghyun yang langsung mendorong tubuh Onew kedepan

"Hah? Ga! Aku ga mau didepan, nanti setannya naksir sama aku!", tolak Onew

"Hyung! Tar aku beliin ayam goring 1 buket deh! Hyung yang didepan yah", bujuk Jonghyun

"Ani! Aku bisa beli sendiri", tolak Onew lagi

"2 deh hyung! Aku juga beliin deh", tambah Minho

Onew terdiam dan tampak berpikir sejenak

"Beneran 2 buket nih?", tanya Onew dengan ragu lalu dijawab dengan anggukan dari kedua dongsaengnya

"Awas kalo bohong yah! Kupiting kalian! Atau kuambil mata kalian, biar mataku jadi lebih besar", ancam Onew

Jonghyun dan Minho menelan ludah sambil memegang kedua mata masing-masing, "Arraso… Arraso… Udah! Hyung didepan dong", ujar Minho lalu mendorong tubuh Onew

Mereka bertiga berjalan perlahan mendekati lemari itu

Mulut Onew dari tadi udah komat kamit baca doa yang diajarin sama Siwon, "Ya Tuhan, kalau Engkau masih sayang sama aku, biarkan aku hidup. Aku belum mau mati. Selamatkan diriku dari malapetaka, terus kalo bisa nanti ada ayam goreng yang langsung tersedia di atas meja, Ya Tuhan. Jangan biarkan Dongsaengdeul-ku memakannya, biar aku aja yang makan… Amin…"

Jantung Jonghyun uda berdegup kencang, "Aigoo… gimana nih, kalo setan yang muncul terus gw jantungan, terus langsung tewas ditempat terus besoknya jadi headline dikoran `JONGHYUN SHINee TEWAS KARENA JANTUNGAN SETELAH MELIHAT SETAN. WALAU BEGITU WAJAHNYA TETAP TAMPAN SEPERTI BIASA". Aish! Amit-amit deh gw tewas kayak gitu, ga elit banget! Atau kalo perampok, gw ditusuk terus mati terbunuh, jadi headline koran lagi `JONGHYUN SHINee TEWAS KARENA TERBUNUH. SAAT ITU DIA PAKAI DALEMAN CALVIN KLEIN! AYO KITA GUNAKAN CALVIN KLEIN UNTUK MENGENANGNYA DAN PALING PENTING BIAR ADEEM! *plak* Huwaaa! Makin ga elit lagi… ah! Aku takuut!", pikir Jonghyun dan sesekali bergidik

Lah, kalau Minho? Yap! Minho sih anteng-anteng saja, iya anteng diluarnya aja, padahal didalam sekarang jantungnya lagi lompat-lompat, lari marathon 10km, terus pas lari tiba-tiba ketemu dengan author yang juga lagi lari. Jadi intinya author lagi lari marathon bareng jantung Minho(?) *abaikan*. Pokoknya Minho lagi deg-degan sampai ga kerasa kalo lagi deg-degan

Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian mereka

Perlahan-lahan Onew memegang ganggang lemarinya, memandang Jonghyun dan Minho lalu mengangguk tanda kalau mereka sudah siap dengan apa pun yang akan muncul nantinya

Dengan cepat Onew membuka pintu lemarinya sambil menutup mata sementara Jonghyun sama Minho uda sembunyi dibalik tubuh Onew dan mengintip dibalik pundaknya

1 menit berlalu…

2 menit berlalu…

3 menit berlalu… Onew membuka matanya, hendak melihat isi dari dalam lemari

Matanya terbelalak, begitu pula Jonghyun dan Minho

Mereka bertiga terkejut karena tidak menemukan apapun selain pakaian-pakaian mereka yang masih rapi *coret* sudah berantakan

"Mwo? Lemari kita berantakan! Ada maling yah?", pekik Jonghyun

"Ani hyung, aku kan daritadi didorm", jawab Minho

"Kok bisa berantakan gini? Aish… Baru juga di rapiin… Siapa sih?", gumam Onew yang sepertinya mulai kesal

DOK! DOK!

Terdengar bunyi pukulan yang keras dan membuat mereka bertiga menjadi kaget

"Aish… Hyung! Ini beneran setannya kali!", ujar Jonghyun yang langsung berlari kebelakang Onew

"Hyung, Siwonnie hyung bilang ga ada setan dibumi, tau ga sih, Tuhan itu selalu melindungi umatnya… ckckckck", ujar Minho yang kayaknya uda bener-bener ketularan segala sesuatu yang berbau Siwon *plak*

Jonghyun hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Minho

"Darimana asal bunyinya tuh?", gumam Onew

"Ntahlah…", jawab Minho dan Jonghyun bersamaan

DOK! DOOOK! BUUAAGHH!

Tiba-tiba keluar sebuah kaki yang mendobrak dari dalam lemari di meja rias milik Key

"AMPOOOOON! SETANNYAAAA KELUAAAAR!", teriak Jonghyun yang kaget melihat sebuah kaki yang keluar itu

"UWOOOO! ADA KAKINYAAA! MEJANYA HIDUUUUUP! AYAAAAAAAAM(?)!", pekik Onew

"ALAMAAAAAK! ADA KAKINYAAA! KAOS KAKINYA BOLOOOOONG!", teriak Minho yang ikutan kaget

Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan karena takut

Onew mengintip kearah `kaki` yang masih keluar dari dalam meja rias Key, ia memandangi dengan cermat kaos kaki yang digunakannya

"Eh, tunggu dulu, itu kayaknya kaos kaki gw yang gambar ayam deh!", ujar Onew sambil memincingkan mata sipitnya

Lalu Onew beranjak dari tempatnya berpelukan tadi

Ia memandangi kaki itu

"EEEH! INI BENERAN KAOS KAKI GW! KEMBALIKAN SETAN MALING!", teriak Onew sambil menarik `kaki` itu

Matanya terbelalak melihat sang pemilik kaki

"Ke… Key?", ujar Onew yang melihat Key dalam keadaan cukup mengenaskan

"SE… SETANNYA MENJELMA JADI KEEEY! NOOOOOOO!", pekik Jonghyun

"2 KEY HYUNG = NERAKAAAAAA! OH NOOOOOO!", pekik Minho

"Heh? Kalian ngomong apa? Ayo cepet bantu sini! Ini Key beneran tau!", ujar Onew

Setelah yakin kalau si pemilik kaki itu adalah Key, Minho dan Jonghyun segera menghampiri kedua namja itu

Tangan Key diiket pakai syal dan mulutnya dibekep pake kaos kaki, pantas saja ia tidak bisa berteriak, dan hanya bisa menendang-nendang lemari itu

Key membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap

"Sinar matahari! Aku sudah tidak pernah melihat sinar matahari selama 23 tahuun! YOU`RE MY HEROOOOO!", pekik Key

PLAK!

"Kau ini kebanyakan ngayal Key, 23 tahun yang lalu kau belum lahir tau!", ujar Onew yang tadi memukul kepala Key sementara sang pemilik kepala hanya nyengir

"Kenapa kau ada didalam situ? Mana Taeminnie?", tanya Jonghyun

"Itu tadi ada… Ah! TAEMINNIE! AKU HAMPIR SAJA MELUPAKANNYA!", pekik Key yang langsung menyusupkan kepalanya lagi kedalam lemari kecil yang ada dibawah meja riasnya

Ia menarik seseorang dari dalam lemari itu

"TAEMINNIE?", pekik Onew, Jonhyun dan Minho bersamaan

"Hyuuuuung… Akuuu maaauuuu susuuuu pisaaaaaang…", gumam Taemin yang kayaknya uda ga sadarkan diri

"Astaga… Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?", tanya Jonghyun

"Begini loh hyung tadi Suju sunbaenim dateng lalu mereka blaa bla blaa~ bla blaa blabla blaaa bla~~", ujar Key panjang lebar dan cepat sampai-sampai author ga sempat nyatet apa aja yang tadi dia bicarain

Sementara Onew dan Jonghyun manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Key, Minho segera nyekokin Taemin pake susu pisang

"Loh? Loh? Jangan dicekokin si Taemin itu!", teriak Key

"Hah? Tadi kan dia yang minta susu pisang, ini aku kasih", ujar Minho dengan wajah polos

"Iyaa… Tapi ga sekarang dong! Biar dia sadar dulu kek! Ckckckck", sergah Key lalu Minho menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Oooh… Jadi mereka semua yang membekap kalian didalam meja rias ini?", tanya Onew

"Nae hyung, badan aku sampe pegel-pegel gini deh… Aduuuuh…", rintih Key

"Hmph… Tunggu saja kalian semua...", pikir Onew dalam hati

Kini Taemin sudah sadar dari alam tidurnya dan ikut bergabung dengan ketiga namja itu

Mereka bertiga diam dalam keheningan, Key memandang Minho, dan berpikir sejenak seolah-olah ia melupakan sesuatu tentang Minho

Minho yang merasa dari tadi dipandangi oleh tatapan tajam Key, akhirnya merasa risih

"Hyung, apaan sih? Mandangin aku kayak gitu?", tanya Minho, "Hyung naksir aku yah?", tambahnya sambil kedip-kedip

PLAK!

"Are you crazy!", ujar Key setelah memukul kepala Minho

"Aaw… Sakit umma!", gumam Minho

"Umma?", pikir Key dalam hati, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu setelah mendengar kata `umma`

"HEH! CHOI MINHO! DUDUK SINI!", pekik Key sambil menunjuk lantai dihadapannya dan membuat Minho kaget, "Mampus gw! Neraka buat gw bakal dimulai dari sekarang", pikir Minho

"JANGAN DUDUK SEPERTI ITU!", pekik Key, "DUDUK BERSIMPUH!", tambahnya dan membuat keringat dingin Minho makin mengucur deras

"Kamu ini ya! Taeminnie itu masih kecil! Jangan kau blaa blablabla blaa~ blabla blaaa~ bla blaa!", omel Key dengan sangat paaaanjaaaaaaaaaaang dan cepaaaaaaat

Akhirnya Onew, Jonghyun dan Taemin memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, takut kena getahnya juga

Namun saat mereka hendak lari tiba-tiba, "YA! LEE JINKI! KIM JONGHYUN! LEE TAEMIN! MAU KEMANA KALIAN? JANGAN ADA YANG PERGI SEBELUM AKU SELESAI BICARA! DUDUK KALIAN DISAMPING MINHO!", pekik Key yang melihat ketiga namja itu

Mereka bertiga menelan ludah, "Key lagi dateng bulan!", itulah yang kalimat yang sedang terlintas dibenak mereka

"Ne! Lee Jinki, kau sebagai appa di dorm ini seharusnya memberikan contoh yang bagus! Dan blaa blaa blablablaa~ bla bla blaaa!", omel Key sementara Onew hanya menunduk

Jonghyun dan Taemin pun ikut menunduk mendengarnya, melihat sepertinya keadaan akan makin kacau, maka author juga diem-diem mau melarikan diri

"YA! KAU AUTHOR GEJE! MAU KEMANA! DUDUK DISINI!", teriak Key yang melihat author yang sudah hampir berhasil melarikan diri

Karena author ga mau nurut, tiba-tiba sebuah laser(?) keluar dari mata Key dan mengenai pantat author, sehingga author jadi berhasil ditangkap dan didudukkan bersama yang lainnya untuk mendengar ceramah dari Nyonya Kim Keybum yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan selesai dalam kurun waktu 2 jam *plak*

Nah, itulah cerita singkat tentang dorm SHINee setelah kepergian Super Junior

Author akan menagih reader untuk membaya… BLETAK!

*author sekarat*

* * *

><p>Sementara itu didepan dorm DBSK…<p>

"Hyung, mereka sekarang ga lagi ada jadwal ke luar negeri kan?", tanya Siwon

"Ani, kayaknya ga ada", jawab Leeteuk

"Kalo ga ada disini gimana?", tanya Kangin

"Kita pikirkan nanti", jawab Leeteuk

"Apa kita harus ke dorm SNSD?", tanya Donghae

"Mwo? Aku ga pernah main kesana hyung! Gila kali!", pekik Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya nyengir

"Uda ah! Ayo kita tanya dulu!", usul Yesung

Ting tong–!

"Nugu?", tanya seseorang dari intercom

"Ini kami Super Junior", jawab Sungmin di intercom itu

"…"

"Halo! Halo! Apa ada orang?", tanya Sungmin sekali lagi

"…"

"Annyeong~!"

"…"

"WOY! LU BUDEG YAK! JAWAB DONG!", pekik Heechul yang uda habis kesabaran

"Kekekekekekekekekekekekeke… Arraso… Kalian beneran member Suju, bentar aku bukain yah", jawab orang itu

Sipakah yang tadi berbicara di intercom? Apa yang akan terjadi didorm DBSK? Apakah akan berakhir tragis seperti dorm SHINee? Author ga dapet firasat kalo dorm mereka akan berantakan, atau akan ikutan berantakan?

Haduh, author jadi bingung…

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Yeee...<p>

Selese chapter 3-nya^^

Hee? Makin aneh yah? Atau maksa ceritanya?

Yaah, author juga kadang rada bingung pas ngebaca FF buatan author sendiri =w=;

yaah, pokoknya wajib dan kudu review yak!

biar afdoool!^^

.

**mumpung author lagi mood, jadi ini nih balesan review~! ^^**

**_1. Sapphire Pearls-sshi_**

**amiiin XDD makasih atas doanya yaw~!**

**hahaha, yang bener? ^^**

**iya tuh, uda pas dengan tampang XDD**

**ini ih, 1 chapter isinya dorm SHINee semua,**

**Taemin uda author buat semanja yang author bisa =w=**

**gomawo uda mau review^^**

**_2. Kyuhyunniewife-sshi_**

**hahahaha, author belum kepikiran siapa yang ngambil *plak***

**kita liat aja pas chaper terakhir yang author ga bisa prediksikan chapter keberapa =P**

**Ini nih linknya - .com/watch?v=T1-t-bMBzQ4 **

**Oooh.. selamat ujiaan yaak XDD**

**semoga lulus^^d**

**Gomawo uda mau review**

**_3. LittleLiappe-sshi_**

**Yak! Anda terlambat untuk memberi tahu member SHINee, karena dormnya uda tersentuh(?) oleh member Suju**

**hehehehehe...**

**gomawo uda mau revie^^**

**_4. Princess Kyu-sshi_**

**hehehehe**

**gomawo^^**

**gomawo uda mau ngereview juga^^**

**_5. Arisa Adachi-sshi_**

**silakan, ga ada yang ngelarang kok XDD**

**gomawo uda mau review^^**

.

.

Ok, jangan lupa review yah,

Gomawo~!


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeoong~!

Author kembali lagi bawa update-an FF ini... *tebar bunga*

MIan, updatenya lama, author lagi sibuk belajar(lagi) buat snmptn ._.

harap reader memaklumi aja yak!^^

happy reding~!

* * *

><p><strong>.Where`s My PSP?.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 4 -**

**Cast :: All Super Junior Member -min. Kim Ki bum- and DBSK Member  
><strong>

**Rating :: T uda cukup**

**WARNING :: Geje! Humor Garing! Aneh! Typos! de el el!**

* * *

><p>3 menit berlalu…<p>

5 menit berlalu…

8 menit berlalu…

"Hyung, kok lama amat yang bukanya nih?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Molla! Tanya aja sama mereka", jawab Hankyung

Sekali lagi intercom dipencet

"Ya?", tanya seseorang itu

"Bukain pintunya!", ujar Heechul

"Eh? Bentar-bentar", ujar orang itu

Lalu mereka kembali menunggu dibukakan pintu

"Hyung berani taruhan berapa? Aku bertaruh kalo Changminnie yang bakal bukanya", ujar Kyuhyun

"Hmm… kupikir si Yunho yang bakal buka", ujar Shindong

"Ani… pasti Jae…", tambah Hankyung

"Percaya deh, aku dapet firasat dari Tuhan kalo yang buka bakal Junsu…", ujar Siwon

"Aniyo! Pasti si Yoochun", ujar Kangin

"Kita taruhan apa nih?", tanya Hankyung

"Yang menang ditraktir makan sepuasnya selama 4 hari berturut-turut, gimana?", usul Kyuhyun

"Setujuuuuu!", pekik Shindong sambil angkat tangan

"Apa perbuatan kita ini dibenarkan dalam agama?", tanya Siwon

"Ish! Hyung! Hidup kalo ga pernah berbuat dosa, itu ga seru tau ga? Lebih seru bikin 100 dosa daripada 1 kebaikan! Hahahahahha, Kan yang penting bukan taruhan duit. Jadi gimana?", ujar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya uda dirasukin sama setan tingkat jendral *plak*

"Ya uda deh, aku setuju-setuju aja", jawab Siwon lalu diikuti dengan anggukan dari Kangin dan Hankyung

Cklek–! Pintu dibuka

Kyuhyun, Shindong, Siwon, Hankyung dan Kangin menelan ludah saat menantikan siapa yang akan membukakan pintu itu

Mata mereka terbelalak melihat siapa yang keluar, bukan, mata semua member Suju terbelalak melihat seseorang yang membukakan pintu

"Yaaa… Cari siapaa?", tanya seorang, eer… seorang… kakek renta

Semuanya terdiam melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu itu

"Apa member DBSK uda berevolusi jadi tua ya?", pikir Sungmin

"Waw… Mereka kayaknya abis nyoba mesin waktu", pikir Ryeowook

"Astaga… Ini siapa? Apa ini Yunho? Atau Jae? Atau mungkin alien yang menyamar jadi mereka?", pikir Donghae

"Apa mereka baru melakukan perjalanan ke matahari, sampai-sampai umur mereka berjalan lebih lambat daripada kami? Eh, kalo gitu harusnya kami yang tua, tapi? Akh… Ini harus kudiskusikan dengan Ddangko sesampai di dorm", pikir Yesung

"Mi… Mianhe…", ujar Leeteuk yang uda kembali kealam sadarnya

Kakek tua itu tidak menjawab, ia tersenyum dan kakinya bergetar-getar

"Ini sih, tinggal nunggu waktu", pikir Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan evil smile saat melihat kakek itu bergetar-getar *tega!*

"Aah… Kek, member DBSK ada dimana yah? Kakek siapa?", tanya Leeteuk

Kakek itu masih tersenyum

Leeteuk bingung karena kakek itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

"Kek? Member DBSK dimana?", tanya Leeteuk lagi

Namun kakek itu masih belum menjawab, ia terus tersenyum

"Buju buset! Nih kakek lagi tidur apa ya? Gw kayak kacang aja didepan dia!", pikir Leeteuk

"Keeek….", panggil Leeteuk tapi tetep aja ga ada respon

"KEEEEEEK!", pekik Leeteuk dengan suara tinggi

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa?", tanya kakek itu tiba-tiba

"Mana member DBSK?", tanya Leeteuk

"Haaah?", jawab kakek itu dan mendekatkan telinganya ke Leeteuk

"Member DBSK kek", ulang Leeteuk

"Apa kau bilang naak?", tanya kakek itu, untungnya Leeteuk adalah seorang malaikat yang baik hati, berparas elok dan bertanduk setan(?), jadi ia menjawab kakek itu dengan lemah lembut

"Kami sedang mencari member DBSK kek", ujar Leeteuk dan mengeluarkan senyuman sejuta watt-nya kalo dipasang bohlam lampu ditelinga sama lubang hidungnya, dijamin bakal hidup tuh lampu

"Haaah?", jawab kakek itu

"Dia budeg kali hyung", bisik Yesung, "… hyung coba teriak aja deh kalo ngomong sama dia", lalu Leeteuk mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau dia mengerti

"KEEEEK! KAMI MENCARI MEMBER DBSK! DIMANA MEREKAAAA?", tanya Leeteuk dengan nada super tinggi dan keras

"Oooh… Ya… ya… Aku tau", jawab kakek itu, Leeteuk tersenyum setelah mengetahui kalo kakek itu tau keberadaan DBSK

"Dimana kek?", tanya Leeteuk

"Ramyeon yang enak dijual di simpang Busan *author ngasal*, aku sering kesana waktu muda dulu", jawab kakek itu, Leeteuk langsung menepuk dahinya dengan keras, sampai-sampai ada seekor nyamuk yang mati saat ia menepuk dahinya, "Waw, nice timing nyamuk!"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang kakek lagi yang kelihatannya galak tingkat akut, berbeda dengan kakek-kakek yang pertama ia temui itu

.

**-Leeteuk POV-**

Wew, akhirnya ada yang bisa kutanyai selain kakek-kakek yang budeg-nya melebihi Siwonnie, bisa mati stress aku, kalau 5 menit lagi masih harus meladeni kakek ini

"Mianhe…", ujarku ke kakek yang baru datang itu

"APA KAU DATANG-DATANG KESINI?", pekik kakek itu

Aku terlonjak kaget, kudekapkan tanganku ke dadaku, kulihat dongsaengdeul yang berada dibelakangku, mereka terlihat ketakutan dan kebingungan

Ok, sebagai leader yang baik, suka menabung sampai-sampai dikatai pelit dan tampan, aku akan melindungi dongsaengdeul-ku!

"Mianhe… Kami mencari member DBSK", kataku dengan sopan

Kakek itu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, sementara aku sedikit bergidik ngeri

"Member DBSK?", ulangnya

"Na… Nae…", jawabku cepat sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatku

Tiba-tiba kakek galak itu tersenyum kepadaku, eh? Apa senyuman malaikatku berhasil meluluhkan hatinya?

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Aku sudah daritadi menunggumu", jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku

Loh? Ada apa ini? Kok dia bilang uda nungguin aku? OH NO! Jangan-jangan dia mau merenggut `kesucian`ku? Idih! Ogah gw bareng kakek kayak gini!

"Teukie hyung! Jangan tinggalkan kami!", pekik Eunhyuk yang membangunkanku dari lamunanku

Dengan cepat, kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya, "Mianhe, anda mau membawa saya kemana?", tanyaku pelan, takut menyakiti perasaannya

"Loh? Kau bukannya tukang sedot WC? WC kami mampet gara-gara banyak pampers yang dibuang didalamnya", jawab kakek itu

JEDEEEEER!

WHAT? Wajah setampan, seelok malaikat, penuh kharisma dan super duper famous ini dibilang tukang sedot WC? Ulangi, `TUKANG SEDOT WC` sodara-sodara! TUKANG SEDOT WC! KENAPA GA SEKALIAN TUKANG JAGA KEBUN BINATANG?

Ok, yang barusan jadi agak lebay, kurasa…

Tapi baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang seorang Leeteuk, seorang Leader Super Junior bermuka kayak TUKANG SEDOT WC? Disuruh nyedot pampers pula! OMG…

Kalo aja sekarang Kyuhyun ga lagi kehilangan PSP-nya dan keadaan lagi ga genting, gw pasti uda pingsan ditempat terus kena epilepsi *plak*

"Mi… Mian… Saya bukan tukang sedot WC", jawabku cepat untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini

"Alah! Tar kami bayar kok tenang aja", ujar kakek itu sambil menarik tanganku lagi

Astaga… Nih kakek, uda buta, budeg, maksa pula! Gw piting, bejek-bejek, terus digantung dipohon terong lu baru tau rasa! Coba aja lu masih muda, uda masuk IGD kali!

"Eeh? Tapi saya bukan tukang sedot WC!", sergahku lalu menarik tanganku lagi

Kakek itu berhenti dan memandangku

**-Leeteuk POV end-**

.**  
><strong>

Kakek itu menyipitkan matanya, ia merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata

Ia menggunakan kacamatanya dan memerhatikan wajah Leeteuk dengan seksama

Sementara Leeteuk menelan ludah, member lain menahan ketawa gara-gara perkataan kakek itu, kakek budeg yang satunya Cuma berdiri sambil cengengesan, Onew kembali beresin dorm SHINee *plak*

"YAAAA! KAU BUKAN TUKANG SEDOT WC LANGGANANKUUU!", pekik kakek itu tiba-tiba

"EMANG GW BUKAN TUKANG SEDOT WC DODOL! GW PENYANYI!", pekik Leeteuk didalam hati, sebenarnya dia pingin teriakin unek-uneknya saat itu, tapi karena ga dapet izin dari author, jadi dia ga jadi neriakinnya

"ANAK MUDAAA! KEMARI!", teriak kakek itu, tak lama setelah itu, keluarlah seorang namja

"NAK! TUKANG SEDOT WC KITA GANTI YAK? KOK MUKANYA BEDA?", tanya kakek itu sambil teriak-teriak

"Kakek masuk aja gih! Sono!", ujar namja itu

Lalu kakek galak dan kakek budeg itu masuk kedalam, tinggalah namja yang kelihatannya normal

"Mana member DBSK?", tanya Leeteuk yang uda kehabisan kesabaran

"Hyung tanda tangan disini dulu", ujar namja itu lalu memberikan sebuah buku kepada Leeteuk

Dengan cepat Leeteuk menandatangani buku itu, "Mana DBSK?"

"Bentar hyung, mumpung lagi rame, semuanya tanda tangan", ujar namja itu

Setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan seluruh member Suju, namja itu bergumam "Ini buku kalo gw jual, bakal kaya mendadak gw, hahahahahaha"

"Apa lu bilang?", tanya Heechul

"Ani hyung", jawabnya singkat, "Jadi hyungdeul ada apa datang kesini?"

"Harusnya gw yang nanya kenapa lu ada di dorm DBSK? Pake acara ada kakek-kakek aneh lagi", jawab Heechul cepat, sampai-sampai Leeteuk belum sempat menjawab

"Oh? Hyungdeul nyariin member DBSK?", tanya namja itu

"Nae", jawab Ryeowook

"!", tiba-tiba namja itu tertawa keras dan membuat member Suju jadi kebingungan

"Waeyo? Ada yang lucu?", tanya Sungmin

Namun namja itu tetap tertawa

"WOY! GW LAGI NYARI PSP GW! BELAHAN JIWA DAN HATI GW! BAGUS LU LANGSUNG BILANG AJA DIMANA MEREKA! JANGAN SAMPE LU PANCING GW BUAT BILANG YAK!", ujar Kyuhyun yang kayaknya uda mulai naik pitam

"Bilang apa hyung?", tanya namja itu disela tawanya

"Iya, bilang apa Kyuhyunnie?", tanya Siwon

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Bilang apa-apa deh! Pokoknya cepet bilang! Dimana mereka"

Namja itu kembali tertawa

"Dia gila…", pikir semua member yang melihat namja itu

"Ahahahahaha… ukh…. Hahahaha… hyuuung!", ujar namja itu disela-sela tawanya

"DORM DBSK ITU ADA DIDEPAN SONO! BUKAN DISINI! KALIAN SALAH KAMAR! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA", ujar namja itu dan membuat semua member Suju menjadi kaku, sekaku batu, kalo disimpen di samping batu Malin Kundang, mungkin orang-orang bakal percaya kalo kutukannya masih jalan *plak*

"Lah? Terus yang tadi ketawa dan menjawab intercom kami?", tanya Donghae setengah percaya

"Itu akulah hyung! Siapa lagi coba! Aku nyuruh kalian tunggu sebentar, soalnya aku lagi nyari buku sama spidol, hahahahaha..", ujar namja itu disela ketawanya

Hening. Member Suju hening semua. Anak muda itu masih ketawa, kakek-kakek itu masih nungguin tukang sedot WC, Minho terkapar setelah mendengar omelan Key, ada topeng monyet didepan apertemen(?)

"Udah yah hyung, aku masuk dulu, hahahaha… Gomawo tanda tangannya", ujar namja itu lalu ia masuk kedalam kamar

Setelah ini, author bisa memastikan kalo setiap member setelah balik ke dorm bakal ngantri buat mandi, terus duduk dibawah shower sambil bilang "Aku kotor! AKU SUDAH KOTOR!" *dihajar massa*, terutama Leeteuk, hahahahahahahahahaha *author digiles road roller*

Dengan lunglai, Shindong menekan tombol intercom

"Nugu?", tanya seseorang

"Ini kami", jawabnya singkat

"Shindong hyung? Wah! Sebentar, kubukakan ya", ujar namja itu

Tak lama setelah itu, muncullah seorang namja, yah, pokoknya namja

"Waw, tumben kalian datang kesini rame-rame. Ayo masuk", ujar Changmin

Senyuman Kyuhyun mengembang, "Taruhan kita masih berlaku?"

"Ga dong! Itu hanya berlaku tadi!", sergah Kangin

Lalu Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya

* * *

><p>Didalam dorm DBSK…<p>

"Annyeong semuanya", sapa Junsu dan Yoochun yang lagi makan popcorn dengan ramah ketika melihat member Suju memasuki dorm

"Annyeong Junsu, Yoochun…", ujar Kangin

"Yeeey! Kyuhyunnie dateeeng! Ayo kita maaaiiin! Junsu hyung! Yoochun hyung! Ayo gabung! Maen bareng!", ajak Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun, maklumlah, jiwa anak-anak

"NO WAY!", pekik Sungmin

"Eh? Waeyo hyung?", tanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

"Aku ga mau kamu bikin gaduh lagi kayak di dorm SHINee, kamu mesti ikut kita!", ujar Sungmin

"Yah, lain kali kita main bareng ya", ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih

"Jangan sedih Kyuhyunnie, hyung-mu memang pelit, tapi persahabatan kita tidak akan retak", ujar Changmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun

"Go… Gomawo Changminnie..", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya

"HEH! KITA KESINI BUKAN BUAT NGELIAT PAIR MINKYU ATAU CHANGHYUN ATAU APALAH ITU! DUDUK SINI CHO KYUHYUN! DAN KAU AUTHOR GILA! JANGAN NULIS YANG ANEH-ANEH DALAM FF INI!", pekik Heechul lalu kedua namja dan author nyengir kuda nil, bukan, kedua namja itu nyengir kuda, author yang nyengir kuda nil *plak*

Lalu mereka semua duduk diruang tengah dorm DBSK, tak lama setelah itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho datang

"Aah… Tumben ramai sekali, ada apa nih?", tanya Yunho dengan ramah

"Kami butuh bantuan kalian", ujar Ryeowook

"Eh? Wae?", tanya Jaejoong yang kelihatannya makin serius

"Kyuhyun kehilangan PSP-nya", jawab Eunhyuk cepat

"MWOOO?", pekik Changmin, "Kok bisa Kyuhyunnie?"

"Kenapa? Mau ganti dengan punyamu kah?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ogah gw ngasiin ke elu!", jawab Changmin sambil memelet-meletkan lidahnya

"Jadi kami mau minta izin buat nyari PSP-nya disini, siapa tau ketinggalan", lanjut Eunhyuk

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling memandangi 1 sama lain, lalu memandang Yoochun dan Junsu, lalu memandang Changmin, tiba-tiba keluar api diantara tatapan mereka berlima dan membakar dorm, sehingga semua orang yang ada didalamnya tewas mengenaskan karena terpanggang api, ada 1 orang yang selamat, yaitu author yang cantik *plak* selamat dari lalapan si jago merah. Lalu ia hidup bahagia sambil membuat FF selamanya…

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, barusan author bercanda lagi, jangan timpuk author pake batu atau sejenisnya! Author lebih seneng ditimpuk pake kue coklat atau es krim stoberi(?)! Ampuuun… Ini nih, cerita yang benernya… *ngelempar lanjutan cerita yang bener ke reader* *dihajar massa*

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling memandangi 1 sama lain, lalu memandang Yoochun dan Junsu, lalu memandang Changmin. Mereka berlima tersenyum. Tersenyum mencurigakan, seolah-olah mereka saling mengerti arti tatapan 1 sama lain

"Silakan periksa", ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Beneran? Aku pikir, aku harus pemanasan kayak didorm SHINee lagi, hahahahaha", tutur Yesung yang uda berdiri dan siap-siap buat pemanasan buat kedua kalinya

"Ga masalah, apa sih yang enggak buat kalian", ujar Yoochun sambil tertawa

"Aah… Gomawo", ujar Hankyung

Lalu mereka mulai melakukan pencarian

* * *

><p>Yunjae`s room<p>

Mulut Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin dan Heechul terbuka lebar, sampai-sampai sebuah galon cukup buat dimasukkan kedalam mulut mereka *plak

"Ini kamar atau kamar?", gumam Yesung

"Ya kamarlah, masa WC? Uda ah! Mau nyari ga?", tanya Jaejoong

"Iya, ini kamar. Gw yakin 100% ini kamar…", ujar Heechul, "… TAPI YANG BENER AJA? MASA KAMAR SEGINI BERANTAKANNYA? GIMANA CARANYA KALIAN HIDUP COBA? KALO KAMAR KALIAN KAYAK SEBERANTAKAN GINI?"

Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, sampai-sampai author ga sanggup menuliskan seperti apa isi kamar itu, *plak* siapa pun akan memilih untuk tampil duet bareng Om Tukul daripada musti beresin tuh kamar *dihajar Cassie*

"Eeeh? Suka-suka dong! Kamar kita gitu loh! Mau nyari ga? Kalo ga mau ya udah, ga maksa kok", sergah Yunho

"Ya uda deh. Ayo kita mulai cari", ajak Kangin

Lalu mereka mulai mencari

"Ne, Yesungie hyung. Coba periksa dibawah pakaian yang sebelah situ tuh", usul Yunho

"Eh? Masa ada dibawah situ?", ujar Yesung yang keheranan

"Coba periksa aja dulu, kita kan ga tau ada apa dibalik tumpukan pakaian itu", jawab Yunho dan diikuti anggukan dari Yesung

Dengan cepat, eh salah, dengan kuat, Yesung mengangkat pakaian itu

"Ada ga?"

"Ga ada tuh hyung"

"Ooh, ok", jawab Yesung lalu hendak meletakkan pakaian itu ketempat semula

"Eeh… hyung! Jangan disimpen disitu lagi, masukin kekeranjang pakaian kotor dong", ujar Jaejoong

Entah Yesung yang uda kelewat pabbo atau terlalu baik, ia segera memasukkan pakaian itu kedalam tempat pakaian kotor

"Nah, begitu lebih baik", tutur Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Ne, Sungminnie hyung, coba deh, kamu periksa dibawah tumpukan buku itu", ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk setumpuk buku yang berantakan

"Hee? Apa Kyu sering baca buku disini?", tanya Sungmin

"Hmm… Coba periksa aja dulu", ujar Yunho lalu dengan cepat Sungmin menyusun buku itu dalam 1 tumpukan

"Ne, hyung! Jangan ditumpuk gitu, tar roboh. Susun dirak aja ya"

"Hee? Kok?"

"Sekalian hyung, lumayan nambah pahala"

"Arraso"

Lalu Sungmin menyusun buku-buku itu dirak

Tiba-tiba Heechul terdiam, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres didalam kamar ini

"Waeyo hyung? Kenapa berhenti mencari?", tanya Kangin yang melihat Heehul yang tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan pencarian

"Ne, lu ga ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?", tanya Heechul

"Aniyo, wae?", tanya Kangin

"Kok gw ngerasa ada sesuatu yang licik yah disini?", gumam Heechul

Tiba-tiba Yunho dan Jaejoong berhenti melakukan pencarian dan ikut bergabung dengan Heechul

"Heyo hyung~! Kenapa berhenti mencari?", tanya Jaejoong

"Ani… Hanya saja gw ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini", jawab Heechul

Jaejoong dan Yunho menelan ludah. Mereka sedikit waswas mengetahui kalo Heechul yang uda mulai curiga, kenapa?

Karena mereka tadi…

Reader ingat adegan yang Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin saling berpandangan ketika Eunhyuk meminta izin untuk mencari didalam kamar mereka? Lalu setelah mereka berpandangan, mereka semua tersenyum

Ya! Ini dia, alasan kenapa mereka tersenyum dan jangan tanya author gimana caranya mereka saling berbicara hanya lewat pandangan mata saja. Itu adalah keajaiban dari balon(?) *author joget-joget sambil diiringi lagu `ballon`* *plak*

.

_-flashback- _

"Hyung, aku ga ada jaminan kalo mereka ga bakal ngeberantakin kamar kita", ujar Yoochun dalam tatapannya

"Nae… Aku setuju denganmu", jawab Yunho dalam pandangannya

"Bisa-bisa kamar kita makin amburadul", uajr Jaejoong sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah

"Ga… Ini ga bisa dibiarkan, tapi kalo kita lawan, jelas kalah, mereka aja ber-12, bisa benyek kita dibuatnya", ujar Junsu sambil mengkerutkan alisnya

"Ho`oh, jadi gimana nih? Aku ga mau jadi benyek", jawab Yunho

"Hyung, kita manfaatkan mereka, buat ngeberesin kamar aja", usul Changmin

Semua mata tertuju padanya

"Tumben lu pinter!", ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum

"Emang gw pinter kali hyung! Jadi gimana?", tanya Changmin sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya

"Ok… Kita suruh mereka beresin, pandai-pandai yak!, Jangan sampai ketauan", ujar Yunho

Lalu mereka berlima tersenyum, senyum penuh arti tentunya

_-flashback end- _

_.  
><em>

"Woy! Lu ga nyembunyiin apa-apa kan?", tanya Heechul yang menyadarkan Jaejoong dan Yunho

"A… Aniyo… Ga ada apa-apa hyung", jawab Yunho dengan cepat dan nyengir

"Chullie hyung! Chullie hyung", panggil Yesung sementara Sungmin ngekor dibelakangnya

"Wae?", tanya Heechul singkat

"Hyung aku ngerasa ada yang aneh deh", ujar Yesung dan diikuti oleh anggukan pelan dari Sungmin

"Eh? Apaan?", tanya Heechul

"Tadi kita masuk ke kamar ini kan super duper berantakan…", ujar Yesung sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong menelan ludah, "coba hyung liat sekarang! Kamarnya jaaaaauuuh lebih rapi"

"Kita jadi kayak ngeberesin kamar ini hyung", tambah Sungmin

Heechul terdiam, Yesung dan Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan wajah pabbo, eh, Yesung aja, Sungmin pake wajah bunny polos(?), Kangin cengo yang dari tadi ga ngerti-ngerti, Yunho dan Jaejoong menelan ludah, kakek didepan dorm masih nungguin tukang sedot wc(?)

Karena uda mulai merasakan hawa ga enak dari tubuh Heechul, Jaejoong dan Yunho mengendap-endap hendak keluar dari dalam kamar

"YAAA! KALIAN BERDUAA! JANGAN KELUAAAAAAR!", pekik Heechul dengan background petir menyambar-nyambar, ada angin puting beliung, ada nenek-nenek kebawa angin itu sambil menahan roknya yang berkibar-kibar dan berteriak "Yaa… baju diskonankuuuu…"

"Mati…", itulah 1 kata yang terlintas dikepala Jaejoong dan Yunho

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENGERJAI KAMI YAK! SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP? GW EMANG CINDERELLA SUJU, TAPI GW GA PUNYA HOBI NGEBERESIN KAMAR! YANG ADA JUGA GW NYURUH SAENGDEUL GW YANG NGEBERESIN KAMAR GW!", pekik Heechul dengan mata yang berapi-api, author uda antisipasi akan kejadian seperti ini dengan cepat ia menyemprotkan tabung pemadam kebakaran kemata Heechul

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong dan Yunho? Apa yang akan terjadi pula pada author setelah menyemprotkan tabung pemadam kebakaran ke Heechul *ga ada yang nanya*? Apakah yang akan terjadi dikamar yang lainnya? Apa… BLETAK!

Author ditimpuk pake sandal Tatsing gara-gara kebanyakan ngebacot

-tbc-

* * *

><p>yaaa!<p>

Akhirnya terpublish juga nih chapter XD

author jadi makin bingung kapan nih FF geje bakal berakhir =.=

semoga reader tetep mau ngebaca FF geje author ini yak^^

dan jangan lupa juga,

reader yang uda baca, wajib, kudu dan harus nge_**review**_ *maksa*

.

.

**Nah, ini dia balesan review chapter yang kemaren ^3^ ::**

_**1. Luce stellare of Hyuzura -sshi**_

**hahahaha... uda bawaan dari sana (?)**

**hoo.. gomawo XD**

**eeh? iya yah? wakh! gomawo, pemberitahuannya, author bakal langsung ngebetulinnya sekarang**

**atau kalo ga anggep aja ntu 1 orang lagi adalah author yang nyamar jadi namja...**

**huahahahahaha *dilempar telor*  
><strong>

**gomawo juga uda mau ngereview^^**

_**2. Arisa Adachi -sshi**_

**Yap, masih ada mereka**

**lengkap dan special pake telor *plak***

**mian lama apdetnya =w=**

_**3. LittleLiappe -sshi**_

**aah.. mian, author juga ga sadar, mungkin gara-gara kebiasaan bikin mereka yang ber-13 T^T**

**atau sebenernya, orang ke-13 itu adalah author? *plak*  
><strong>

**gomawo uda mau ngoreksinya, hehehehe^^**

**hahahaha...**

**tuh uda ada jawabannya, hadiah untuk anda sudah hangus XP**

_**4. Kyuhyunniewife -sshi**_

**hehehehe, author juga ga tau kenapa bisa gitu,**

**belom dapet ide sih^^;;**

**gapapa, cuma selingan kok**

**hha, cheonmaneyo XD**

_**5. Sapphire Pearls -sshi**_

**hehehe..**

**ini lanjutannya,**

**mian lama XDD**

_**6. Sam Ran Rin -sshi**_

**Hahahahaha**

**semoga aja mereka semua aman, author mendoakannya, walau otak author berkata lain *plak***

**Gomawo uda mau ngereview XD**

_**7. DeVIL MaGNAe RIn -sshi**_

**daijoubu desu ne XD**

**hhahahaha, ini lanjutannya XD**

**gomen lama apdet XD**

**oh ya, arigatou uda mau ngereview^^**

.

.

Okok,

sekian dan _**review**_~!

Hwaitiiing~!


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeoooong~!

Yaaak! Mian yah, updatenya secepat jalannya Ddangko bersaudara yang lagi ngeracing pake sepatu roda *plak*

author ga bisa update cepet-cepet soalnya...

hehehehehehehe...

happy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>.Where`s My PSP?.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 5 -**

**Cast :: All Super Junior Member -min. Kim Ki bum- and DBSK Member  
><strong>

**Rating :: T uda cukup**

**WARNING :: Geje! Humor Garing! Aneh! Typos! de el el!**

* * *

><p>"MI… MIANHEEEE HEECHUL HYUUUNG!", pekik Jaejoong dan Yunho yang uda ketakutan setengah hati(?) ngeliat Heechul yang rambutnya uda berubah jadi ular kayak medusa<p>

"SINIIII! KUHUKUM KALIAAAAN!", pekik Heechul yang mulai mengejar Jaejoong

"Aaakh! Jangan hyung! Kami cuma ga mau kamar kami berantakan hyuuung!", ujar Jaejoong yang mulai berlari

Sementara itu, ada 3 orang yang masih cengo dengan keadaan sekitar

"Hyung, jadi kita dikerjain nih?", tanya Kangin yang belum loading

"Hmm… Kayaknya kita emang dikerjain deh", jawab Yesung sambil manggut-manggut pelan

"Kalo gitu kita juga harus ngejar mereka dong?", tanya Sungmin

Entah emang otak mereka lagi lemot atau mereka emang beneran ga ngerti dengan situasi, author juga bingung

"HEH? NGAPAIN KALIAN DIEM MULU? KEJER SI YUNHO TUH!", perintah Heechul

Yunho yang kayaknya daritadi ga sadar kalo dirinya belum beranjak dan hanya tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang dikejar oleh Heechul, akhirnya mulai berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri karena ada 3 orang namja yang mengejarnya dengan penuh perasaan *coret* keganasan

"YAAA! YUNHOOO! KAU AKAN DIJADIKAN LAUK MALAM INI SAMA WOOKIEEE!", pekik Yesung saat mengejar Yunho

"ALAMAK! DAGING SAYA GA ENAK PAAAK! JANGAN MAKAN SAAYAAAAA! CICILAN BELUM LUNAAAS!", pekik Yunho saat mendengar teriakan Yesung

Author yang melihat kamar ini mulai gaduh, beranjak kekamar selanjutnya untuk menulis lanjutan FF ini. Namun, tiba-tiba lengan author ditahan seseorang

"Lu mau kemana author gila? Tanggung jawab dengan tabung pemadam kebakaran yang lu semprotin kemata indah nan elok punya gw…", ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan memeluk leher Jaejoong dengan lengan lainnya

Sementara Jaejoongnya? Uda ga sadarkan diri dong! Wong daritadi lehernya dikepit diketeknya Heechul *digampar Petals + Cassie*

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah sebuah teriakan pilu dan diselingi tawa yang ceria

* * *

><p>Sementara itu dikamar lain…<p>

**_Yoosu`s room_**

Siwon kembali terdiam, ia seperti mendengar suara aneh

"Hyung! Hyung! Denger ga? Denger ga?", tanya Siwon

"Denger apaan?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Itu tuh, kayak ada yang tereak lagi, tapi kali ini kayak bunyi burung perkutut", ujar Siwon

"Apaan sih? Paling juga kakek tadi uda ketemu sama tukang sedot wc-nya", jawab Eunhyuk ogah-ogahan

Siwon hanya terdiam memandangi hyung-nya itu, "Mungkin Tuhan nyuruh gw buat periksa pendengaran ke rumah sakit kali"

Saat ini Siwon, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Hankyung tengah memeriksa kamar Yoochun dan Junsu

"Teukie hyuuung~!", panggil Yoochun dengan mesra

"Wae?", tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan cahaya

Yoochun menutup mata dengan lengannya karena tidak tahan dengan sinar yang dikeluarkan oleh Leeteuk saat tersenyum

"Senyuman Teukie hyung emang banyak energinya yah, terutama energi cahaya", gumam Junsu sambil menggunakan kacamata hitam yang ga tau dapet dari mana dan diikuti oleh anggukan tanda setuju dari yang lainnya yang saat ini juga sedang menggunakan kacamata hitam

"Hyu… Hyung, tolong bantu aku masukin kotak ini kelemari…", ujar Yoochun

"Nae… Kemarilah", jawab Leeteuk dan cahaya dari senyumannya makin kuat

Lalu Yoochun menjadi buta gara-gara cahaya itu merusak kornea matanya. Leeteuk merasa bertanggung jawab, lalu ia memilihkan mata ikan terbaik untuk menggantikan kornea mata Yoochun. Lalu… BLETAK! *kepala author uda bocor gara-gara dari tadi dipukuli*

Ok, ok, tadi cuma kesalahan teknis oleh author saat pengetikan, namun karena author lagi males buat ngehapusnya, jadi reader ikhlaskan aja kalo ntu kalimat tetep bertengger diposisinya *dihajar massa*

Tak lama setelah itu Leeteuk membantu Yoochun memasukkan kotak kedalam lemari

* * *

><p>Ryeowook tersenyum puas melihat keadaan kamar Yoosu, yang tadinya keadaannya sangat hancur lebur, pokoknya ga jauh beda dengan kamar Yunjae, sekarang sudah tertata lebih rapi<p>

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri Wookie?", tanya Hankyung

"Hyung liat deh, kamarnya jadi rapi. Seneng aku liatnya", ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum

Hankyung melihat keadaan sekitarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan

Ucapan Ryeowook memang ada benarnya, sekarang kamarnya sudah terlihat lebih rapi dari pada sebelumnya

Hankyung masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan

"Iiih… Hyung ada kutu ya? Garuk-garuk mulu", ujar Eunhyuk

"A… Ani… Hanya saja…", ujar Hankyung

"Hanya saja apa hyung?", ujar Siwon yang ikutan nimbrung

"Perkataan Wookie ada benarnya", jawab Hankyung

Melihat Dongsaengdeul-nya berkumpul-kumpul seperti lagi arisan tetangga, Leeteuk mendekati keempat dongsaengnya itu

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian ngumpul?", tanya Leeteuk sementara Yoochun dan Junsu mengikuti dari belakang

"Ini hyung, perkataan Wookie ada benernya", ujar Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya ga tau apa perkataan Ryeowook

"Apa yang kamu katakan Wookie?", tanya Leeteuk

"Apa yang aku katakan?", tanya Ryeowook

"Bukan, bukan yang itu", ujar Hankyung

_"Bukan, bukan yang itu"_ *perhatian: ini si Ryeowook lagi ngulang kata-kata Hankyung yak*

"Bukan yang itu Wookie"

_"Bukan yang itu Wookie"_

"Wookie, serius ah! Yang bener"

_"Wookie, serius ah! Yang bener"_

"HEH! KIM RYEOWOOK! NGOMONG YANG BENER BISA KALI!", ujar Hankyung yang uda habis kesabaran, sementara si eternal maknae hanya cengo kebingungan

"Aish… kamu kan tau, apa yang dibilang Wookie, tinggal sebut aja", ujar Leeteuk

Hankyung menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Iya yah, aku lupa"

"Jadi bilang apa hyung?", tanya Junsu yang ikutan penasaran

"Dia bilang kalo, `KAMAR INI SEKARANG LEBIH RAPI`", ujar Hankyung dan membuat Yoochun dan Junsu menganga lebar

"Lebih rapi?", ulang Leeteuk sambil melihat sekeliling

Ryeowook mengangguk, Yoochun dan Junsu menelan ludah, Eunhyuk nemuin koleksi foto punya Junsu, Hankyung dan Siwon cengo, kamar Yunjae masih gaduh

"Hyu… hyung…", panggil Junsu yang kayaknya uda merasa ada marabahaya

"Yaaa?", tanya Leeteuk dengan senyuman penuh cahayanya, hati Junsu terluluh melihat senyuman Leeteuk

"Hyung, sebenarnya kami berencana untuk mengerjai kalian semua, biar ngeberesin kamar kami. Gomawo yah hyung uda ngeberesin", ujar Junsu dengan jujur, entah mungkin efek dari senyuman Leeteuk atau emang Junsu rada-rada pabbo

Yoochun menepuk jidat mendengar ucapan Junsu, "Aaaww!", pekik seseorang dan Yoochun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Kalo mau nepuk jidat, liat-liat dong! Kena jidat mulus nan sekseh gw neh! Gw laporin ke hae baru tau rasa lu!", ujar Eunhyuk yang mengusap-usap jidatnya yang mulus, sementara Yoochun hanya nyengir melihatnya

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang keluar dari senyuman Leeteuk mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh aura gelap

"Hyung, gwaenchana?", tanya Siwon yang kayaknya antena kealiman dia mendeteksi kalo bentar lagi bakal ada setan yang bakal muncul

"Nae… Gwaenchana Siwonnie…", ujar Leeteuk, "…tapi kayaknya sebentar lagi bakal ada yang ga baik-baik"

Yoochun dan Junsu saling memandang 1 sama lain dan mengangguk pelan

"Yoochuuun chagiiii… Junsuuu chagiiiii…", panggil Leeteuk dengan mesra, tapi saat Leeteuk memandang kearah kedua namja itu ternyata mereka sudah lari mengambil 10.000 langkah

Sudah tinggal 10 cm lagi menuju pintu

5 cm lagi sodara-sodara! Setelah itu Yoochun dan Junsu akan selamat dari marabahaya yang akan menerjang mereka

GREP!

"Loh kok ga sampe-sampe ke kenop pintu nih?", pikir mereka berdua, lalu mereka menoleh kearah belakang

"Kalian mau kemanaaaaa?", tanya Leeteuk yang ternyata uda berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil memegang kerah baju mereka

"Eh, hyung. Mau pisang?", tanya Yoochun berusaha mencairkan suasana sambil menyodorkan sebuah pisang

Jangan tanya darimana Yoochun dapet, itu hanyalah rahasia seorang Yoochun dan hanya dapat diketahui oleh Yoochun *abaikan*

Dengan cepat Leeteuk mengambil pisangnya dan melahapnya, namun saat melahap pisang itu, ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman dari kedua namja itu

"Hyukkie!", panggil Leeteuk

"Nae hyung?"

"Keluarkan `itu`"

"A… Apa hyung? Hyung mau menggunakan `itu`? Hyung yakin?"

"Yakin 100%", jawab Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan evil smile yang uda diajarkan Kyuhyun

Yoochun dan Junsu uda nyebut-nyebut didalem hati, mereka berdua sama-sama ketakutan karena sesuatu yang disebut `itu` terdengar menyeramkan

"Selamat bersenang-senang", ujar Leeteuk dan evil smile-nya semakin lebar

* * *

><p>Yak! Seeeetooooop!<p>

Reader penasaran ga apa yang bakal dikasih Leeteuk?

Penasaran? Kalo gitu author minta dulu ua… BUAAAGGH!

*author pingsan dan bersimbah darah*

Baiklah, karena author lagi baik hati, seneng makan tempe dan nyikat wc(?), jadi bakal author kasih tau^^

* * *

><p>Junsu dan Yoochun menutup kedua matanya. Mereka sangat takut, seperti saat pertama kali Changmin masak buat satu dorm, dari bentuk masakan Changmin saat itu, sangat tidak bisa dipercaya<p>

Tapi karena mereka adalah hyungdeul yang baik hati dan ga mau mengecewakan si maknae, akhirnya mereka memakan masakan Changmin, setelah itu…

Diputuskanlah, kalau Changmin ga boleh menyentuh dapur apalagi memasak *dihajar Cassie*

Ok, kembali kecerita…

Junsu dan Yoochun menutup kedua matanya

Tiba-tiba mereka mereka merasakan sesuatu, bukan, lebih tepatnya hawa yang hangat dan mengeluarkan… errr… mengeluarkan bau yang bisa membuat gajah pingsan

Yak! Seperti yang reader ketahui, mereka berdua disodorin kaos kaki Eunhyuk *oh yeah!*

"Hehehehehe… Makan nih, kaos kaki gw… Junsu… Lu ga pernah nyium kan? Dari dulu lu ga mau kalo gw kasih kaos kaki gw, sekarang emang uda saatnya buat lu nyiumin nih kaos", gumam Eunhyuk yang mengibas-ngibaskan kaos kakinya yang berwarna kuning dan bergambar pisang

Junsu menitikkan air matanya, "Hyuk, gw sayang banget sama lu… Dari kecil malah, Lu sayang ga sama gw?"

"Sayanglah, lu kan sahabat gw…", jawab Eunhyuk dengan tatapan iba

"Makanya, jangan ngibas-ngibasin lagi lah, lu bilang kan sayang ama gw", uajr Junsu yang uda setengah sadar, mungkin dia mabok kali nyium kaos kaki Eunhyuk

"Ooo tidak bisaaa…", sergah Eunhyuk, "kapan lagi gw bisa nyiksa lu kayak gini? Dulu lu sering makan tart pisang bagian gw, atau ngambil susu stoberi gw. Nah, ini saat yang tepat buat bales dendam… Huahahahahahhahaha", tawa Eunhyuk dan semakin mengibas-ngibaskan kaos kakinya

"Mama miaa… Ooo...", gumam Junsu yang kesadarannya mulai menjauh, tak lama setelah itu, Junsu tidak sadarkan diri dengan suksesnya

Apa? Yoochun?

Ooh, kalo dia sih uda ga sadarkan diri daritadi, mungkin hidungnya uda sangat sensitive dengan bau, jadi nyium bau apek dikit aja uda mual-mual. Apalagi bau kaos kaki Eunhyuk

Siwon, Ryeowook dan Hankyung, yang dari tadi kebagian jatah muncul dikit hanya geleng-geleng sambil nutup hidung pake penjepit jemuran

Lah, Leeteuk? Sama, dia juga pake penjepit jemuran dihidungnya, tapi sambil megangin Junsu dan Yoochun tentunya

Ok, kita ke kamar selanjutnya…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Changmin`s room<em>**

DOR DOR WOOO WOOO NGIUNG NGIUNG DRETETETETETETET DRETETETETETETETETETETETET…

Suara apa itu?

Yap! Itu suara game tentunya

Ternyata saat ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang bermain game bersama

Tentu saja Kyuhyun ga sendirian disini, ia ditemani oleh Shindong dan Donghae

"Hyung, ga ada dikamarku kan?", tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV

"Nae… Ga ada…", jawab Donghae menghela napas

"Changminnie, kamarmu rapi yah", ujar Shindong yang lagi makan Kripik kentang yang dikasih oleh Changmin

"Ga juga hyung. Ini emang uda jadwalnya kamar aku rapi, huahahahahahahahahaha…",ujar Changmin yang masih bermain game

Donghae duduk disebelah Kyuhyun

" Ga ada hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun singkat

"Nae…", jawab Donghae singkat dan memerhatikan TV juga

"Ooh…", jawab Kyuhyun tenang

"TENG! TENG!", bunyi kalau game itu telah selesai dan mengeluarkan seorang juara

"YEAAAAH! GW MENANG KALI INI CHO KYUHYUN!", pekik Changmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi

"Aish… gw kalah… sekali lagi Shim Changmin!", ujar Kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eh… Kyu! PSP-mu belum ketemu nih", ujar Donghae

"Eh? Iya hyung. Ntar aja. Aku lagi sibuk", jawab Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menghela napas mendengarnya

Entah mengapa semua orang yang memiliki jiwa game yang sama dengan Kyuhyun pasti akan memiliki nasib baik *re: ga kena bantai member lain*

* * *

><p>Tak lama setelah itu, seluruh member kembali berkumpul diruang tengah dorm DBSK dan ada Changmin tentunya<p>

"HUWAAAAA… GA ADA HYUUUUUNG! GIMANA NIIIIIIIH?", ujar Kyuhyun yang mewek

"Tadi dibilangin ga ada malah konsen mulu maen game, tapi sekali uda selese langsung keinget lagi. Dasar maknae aneh", pikir Donghae

"Aish… Dimana lagi kita harus nyari?", tanya Ryeowook yang ikutan frustasi

"Hyungdeul uda nyoba nyari diruangan Soo Man ahjusshi?", tanya Changmin

"Eh iya yah, kita belum nyari disana", ujar Heechul

"Mau nih kita nyari disana?", tanya Sungmin

"Hyung mau aku jadi tengkorak gosong gara-gara ga ada PSPkuu?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas

"EH? Aniyo Kyuhyunnie… Ayo kita cari disana", ujar Sungmin

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu Changminnie, kami mau keruangan Soo Man ahjusshi", ujar Eunhyuk

"Aah… Arraso hyung…", tutur Changmin saat mengantar seluruh member ke depan pintu dorm

"Salam buat yang lainnya yak. Annyeong…", ujar Donghae yang paling terakhir keluar

"Ne… Annyeong…", ujar Changmin

Lalu seluruh member bergegas keruangan Soo Man ahjusshi tercinta(?)

* * *

><p>Reader pengen tau ga gimana keadaan Yunjae dan Yoosu?<p>

Apa? Ga mau?

READER GA MAU TAU? *digiles pake bulldozer*

Terserah reader deh, author pengen kasih tau soalnya, hehehehehehehe

* * *

><p>Changmin tersenyum puas saat member Suju pulang, pasalnya dia sudah lama tidak main game bareng Kyuhyun<p>

Jadi tadi ia benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk bermain dengan Kyuhyun

"Mana hyungdeul nih?", pikir Changmin yang dari tadi ga merasa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari hyungdeulnya

Lalu Changmin datang mengunjungi kamar Yunjae

"Hyuuuung", panggil Changmin sambil mendorong pintu kamar Yunjae

**.**

**-Changmin POV- **

Ukh! Kenapa aku ga bisa dorong pintu kamarnya nih?

Masa hanya gara-gara uda lama ga main game bareng Kyu, tiba-tiba kekuatan gw terserap habis saat main game sama dia

Kugelengkan kepalaku

Ani… Itu ga mungkin

Atau jangan-jangan Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung lagi NC-an kayak yang pernah gw baca bereng Kyu?

Aish! Itu lebih ga mungkin

Dengan segenap tenaga, kudorong pintu kamar Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung

"HYAAAAAA!", pekikku

Huwaaa! Ternyata, kamar Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung sangat berantakan, sampai ga kelihatan lagi lantainya

Baju-baju dan buku-buku mereka berserakan dimana-mana

Aish… Ini lebih berantakan daripada yang sebelumnya. Kok bisa yah?

Kualihkan pandanganku mencari kedua sosok hyungku itu

"Yunho hyuuuuung! Jae hyuuuuuung!", panggilku

"Chhhaaaaannnggg…mmiiiinnniiiieee…..", panggil seseorang dan membuatku bergidik ngeri

Kupandang sekitarku, berusaha mencari asal suara itu

Dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah gundukan dibawah tumpukan buku dan *ehem* boxer dan cawat kotor

Dengan cepat kuhampiri gundukan itu, dan kudapati ada sebuah jari(?)

"Yu… Yunho hyung?", gumamku lalu mearik hyungku dari bawah tumpukan buku, cawat dan boxer itu

"Chang… merekaa… udaaa…. Pullaaaaangg?", tanya Yunho hyung yang setengah sadar

"Eh? Nae hyung, mereka uda pulang", jawabku

"Syukurlaaaaah…", ujarnya pealn lalu kembali pingsan

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lainnya, berusaha menemukan Jae hyung

Lalu mataku menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak dibawah kasur yang ditutupi oleh tumpukan pakaian kotor dan selimut yang berantakan

"Ja… Jae hyung?", gumamku lalu

Dengan cepat kuhampiri tumpukan itu dan kuhancurkan pertahanan(?) itu

Tiba-tiba, ada bau yang menyeruak dangan bebasnya saat aku menghancurkannya

Baunya seperti… eem… sulit kutegaskan… Baunya asem-asem kecut tapi ada manisnya dikit *itu bau keteknya Heechul kali* *plak*

Kutemukan Jae hyung yang uda ga sadarkan diri

"Hyung… Gwaenchana?", tanyaku

Namun ga ada respon karena Jae hyung lagi ga dalam keadaan sadar

Melihat keadaan kedua hyung-ku seperti ini, tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak

Dengan cepat aku meninggalkan kedua hyung-ku yang masih ga sadarkan diri itu dan bergegas kekamar Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yoosu`s room<em>**

Kubuka kamar Yoochun dan Junsu hyung, entah kenapa sebelum aku membuka kamarnya ini, ada aura aneh yang tertempel didepan pintu kamar mereka

Dan aura itu terbukti saat aku membuka pintu kamar Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung

Tiba-tiba ada bau yang lebih aneh dan pekat lagi yang menyeruak dari dalam kamar mereka

Untuk kali ini, aku ga bisa menjelaskan seperti apa baunya, tapi baunya bener-bener membuatku ingin muntah sehingga kuputuskan untuk menggunakan masker penyaring oksigen yang kudapat dari author yang ternyata lagi ngelanjutin FF didalam kamar ini *abaikan*

Kamar mereka tidak berubah sama sekali, sama keadaannya, masih berantakan, lalu kutemukan mereka berdua yang diikat dipojok kamar dan ada sesuatu yang tergantung dengan indahnya diatas kepala mereka

Apa ini? Kenapa ada kaos kaki warna kuning gambar pisang yang gelantungan disini? Ini obat pengusir nyamuk terbaru yah?

Kudekati kedua hyung-ku yang sepertinya ga sadarkan diri juga

Ukh! Baunya makin menguat!

Kulihat kaos kaki itu dan merasa kalau asal baunya dari situ, dengan cepat kubuang kaos kakinya kedalam tong sampah dan kubungkus plastik

Semoga pemulung menemukan kaos kaki ini tidak pingsan atau semoga bakteri yang akan menguraikan kaos kaki ini tidak akan mati. Amiiin…

Karena kedua hyung-ku ga ada yang sadarkan diri, jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar kamarnya

**-Changmin POV end- **

**.**

Changmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat hyungdeul-nya yang pada ga sadarkan diri

"Kok mereka semua pada tidur yah? Apa mereka terlalu capek saat mencari PSP milik kyu? Lalu kenapa ada kaos kaki yang menggantung disitu? Sepertinya ini adalah suatu misteriiiiiii…", gumam Changmin sambil ber-octopus dance

Lalu ia berhenti lagi

"Uda ah, gw mau maen game aja", gumam Changmin yang langsung pergi kekamarnya

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, ditempat lain...<p>

"Kyu, kamu pernah maen game sama Soo Man ahjusshi?", tanya Shindong

"Ntahlah hyung. Aku ga ingat, uda ada banyak orang yang kuajak maen battle dan rata-rata mereka semua kalah", jawab Kyuhyun

"Apa mungkin ada disana?", gumam Leeteuk

"Kita lihat aja hyung", jawab Yesung singkat, lalu mereka semua bergegas ke ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi

Apakah mereka akan menghancurkan ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi? Apakah Soo Man ahjusshiakan membiarkan mereka memeriksa ruangannya? Jawabannya akan saya berikan kalo reader mau bay… BLETAK!

*author kembali pingsan*

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Yosh~! Selese chapter 5^^<p>

author makin ga tau, kapan nih FF bakal selese

semoga reader bisa bertahan buat ngebaca FF geje bin aneh milik author ini XD

Ok, seperti biasa, yang baca wajib hukumnya buat nge**_review_**

jangan malu-malu, author ga bakal makan reader

author makannya pisang kok(?)

hehehehehehehe

.

**Ini nih balesan review chapter kemaren ^3^ ::**

_**1. Sapphire Pearls -sshi**_

**Hyaaa... author ga ada bilang yaah..**

**dikau yang bilang, hehehehehe**

**mian lama updatenya ==;;**

_**2. Arisa Adachi -sshi**_

**He? Ga ada tuh, author ga kepikiran buat bikin adegan Yunjae ._.**

**mianhe...**

_**3. LittleLiappe -sshi**_

**lah? Jadi apa dong? `Super Senior` *dihajar massa***

**yap, yap^^**

**gomawo XDDD**

_**4. shin young rin -sshi**_

**ga kok, author ga bikin mereka menderita XDD**

**Oooh, itu sudah pasti...**

**Author pasti bikin dia menderita**

**huhahahahahahaha *dihajar Sparkyu***

_**5. Luce stellare of Hyuzura -sshi**_

**hha...**

**Tapi tetep aja dibalikin keposisi awalnya, diberantakin lagi XDD**

_**6. sparkyuminnie -sshi**_

**hha, kan PSP salah satu pacarnya Kyu juga**

**jadi kalo hilang 1 dorm juga jadi repot XP**

**Oh ya... Gomawo uda mau baca dan ngereview XD**

_**7. ParkSooRa-ArisaUzuNami -sshi**_

**hha... ini author apdate...**

***lempar laptop* *plak***

**gomawo uda mau ngebaca, ngeriview dan nge-fave ^^**

.

.

Yosh...

Makasih atas reviewnya

.

Gomawo,

hwaitiiiing~!


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeooong~!

Hyaaaaa! Author minta maap banget gara-gara terlalu lelet buat apdate T^T

Harap reader maklum yak, author lagi sibuk buat belajar SNMPTN

Oh iya , author mau bilang...

**AKU LULUUUUUS!**

Yeah! Gomawo buat yang merasa pernah ngedoain author lulus XDDD

Dan buat Dongsaeng yang masih berdebar menunggu pengumuman, author doakan biar lulus XDD

ne, langsung aja yah, author ga mau berlama-lama

happy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>.Where`s My PSP?.<strong>

**- LAST CHAPTER -**

**Cast :: All Super Junior Member and Lee So Man  
><strong>

**Rating :: T uda cukup**

**WARNING :: Geje! Humor Garing! Aneh! Typos! de el el!**

* * *

><p>Saat ini seluruh member sedang bergegas menuju keruangan pemimpin SMEnt alias Lee Soo Man alias Soo Man ahjusshi alias oom-oom *plak*<p>

Sangking buru-burunya, Eunhyuk menabrak ember salah seorang tukang pengepel lantai yang lagi kerja saat itu

"Aish… Mianhe noona… Aku ga sengaja menyenggolnya", ujar Eunhyuk yang meminta maaf

Namun yeojya itu tidak menjawab dan terus membelakangi Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya sambil memerhatikan embernya yang jatuh

"Psst… Dia marah tu Hyuk! Minta maaf yang bener gih!", ujar Kangin sambil bisik-bisik dan menoel-noel Eunhyuk

"Yang bener hyung? AKu ga mau masalahnya jadi panjang nih", jawab Eunhyuk

"Makanya minta maaf yang bener", sergah Kangin

Perlahan Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati yeojya berambut keriting yang tengah mengepel itu

"Noona… Mianhe…", ujar Eunhyuk sambil membungkuk namun tidak ada balasan dari yeojya itu

"Nih orang budeg kali yah? Kok daritadi semua orang jadi budeg? Lagi ngetrend yah?", pikir Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Noona…", ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyentuh pundak yeojya itu

Lalu yeojya itu tersentak kaget dan berbalik menghadap ke Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya

Ketika yeojya itu berbalik, seluruh member langsung cengo, Eunhyuk langsung shock! Kenapa?

"Aish… Ada apa ini? Aduh, gantengnya…", ujar yeojya, eer… atau namja… Semua member dan author bingung sendiri melihatnya

Pasalnya orang itu dari belakang kayak yeojya tapi dari depan kok kayak namja? Ok, jadi kami semua simpulkan orang itu adalah tipe orang yang pagi hari jadi Jono dan malem hari jadi Jeni

Apa? Reader ga nangkep maksud author dan yang lainnya? Haduh! Itu tuh maksudnya banci! Author tulis sekali lagi BANCI *dihajar* *abaikan*

Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya kedadanya, ia menelan ludah

"Ganteng… Kamu kenapa bo? Kok keringetan gitu?", tanya `yeojya` itu dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk berjalan kebelakang lalu melirik kearah hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya, ternyata mereka semua sudah berdiri dijarak yang sangat jauh dari Eunhyuk, sekitar 50m dan mengamati dari kejauhan sambil makan popcorn

"Mi… Mianhe bang… Eh, maksud gw noona… Sa… saya ga bermaksud nyenggol ember anda", ujar Eunhyuk ketakutan seolah-olah dia bakal dibungkam pake kaos kakinya sendiri

"Hmm? Ooh… It`s okay ganteng… No problem", jawab `yeojya` itu lalu mau menoel pipi mulus Eunhyuk

Seakan-akan jari si namja adalah sebuah pedang, saat namja itu hendak menyentuhkan jarinya kepipi Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk langsung kayang mendadak untuk menghindari serangan jari dari si `noona`

"Aish… ganteng lagi acrobat yah? Ajarin eike dong", ujar `yeojya` itu sambil memintir-mintir rambutnya dengan gaya sok imut minta dihajar, dikubur dalam semen yang bercampur kaos kaki para member dan ditenggelamkan diteluk Tokyo

Mata Eunhyuk mulai memerah menandakan kalau sebentar lagi bakal ada hujan lokal, ia melirik kearah chingudeul-nya

Ternyata dibelakang sana seluruh member berteriak, "Terima! Terima! Terima!", sambil membawa spanduk bertuliskan `Selamat menempuh hidup baru Hyukjae` *dihajar Jewels* yang entah dapat darimana

"Jadi gimana bo? Ajarin eike yah… Iih, kamu ganteng beud", ujar `yeojya` itu dan siap-siap menerkam kembali pipi putih milik Eunhyuk dengan jari-jarinya

"Ma… Maaf noona… Sa… Saya sibuk, jadi ga ada waktu…", jawab Eunhyuk ketakutan dan kembali menghindar dari serangan `yeojya` itu dengan cara ber-split ria

"Aih… Gitu yah? Sayang banget, padahal eike pengen masuk sirkus aja kalo pandai berakrobat. Pasti banyak namjadeul yang bakal ngerjer-ngejer eike terus sirkusnya jadi terkenal karena eike", gumam `yeojya` itu sambil menghela napas panjang

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya mematung, "Gila lu! Yang ada lu dijadiin umpan buat singa kali! Itu pun kalo singanya mau ngejer lu. Amit-amit dah…", pikir Eunhyuk sambil bergidik ngeri

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendapat ide cemerlang *coret* iblis buat ngerjain chingudeul-nya yang seenaknya meninggalkan ia sendirian untuk menghadapi `yeojya` jadi-jadian itu

"Eh… Eh noona, mau diajarin acrobat ga?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Eh? Emang bisa? Eike mau dong! Tapi bayarnya ga mahal, ok?", jawab `yeojya` itu

"Nae… Gratis malah, ga perlu bayar dan yang ngajar asli ganteng", jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"Eh? Dimana bo? Eike samperin sekarang nih", ujar `yeojya` itu dengan penuh semangat

"Tuh, noona, ada 11 orang namja dibelakangku, noona tinggal pilih aja salah satu", ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menunjukkan posisi "MEMBER SUJU YANG LAIN"

`yeojya` itu meliat sekumpulan namja yang ada disana

"Aish… Itu member Super Junior yah? Eike nge-fans banget sama Siwon oppa sama Sungmin oppa. Sungmin oppa mukanya imut beud! Terus kalo Siwon oppa badannya sekseh beud, jadi gregetan eike kalo bisa megang abs-nya *amit-amit*", ujar `yeojya` itu

"Ooh… Kebetulan mereka juga ga ada jadwal, langsung aja samperin dia", ujar Eunhyuk ber-evil smile ria

"Makasih yah ganteng! Kamu mempertemukan eike dengan pujaan hati eike. Gomawo", ujar `yeojya` itu lalu hendak mencium Eunhyuk

"Eits! Langsung aja samperin sono! Jangan usik gw!", ujar Eunhyuk yang menghindar sambil bersalto kebelakang

"Hehehehehe… Ok… Gomawo ganteng", ujar `yeojya` itu

Tiba-tiba sebelum `yeojya` itu hendak pergi, ia berkata, "Hei ganteng! Kamu mirip Eunhyuk Super Junior yah! Sama-sama ganteng dan punya muka kayak monyet *plak*"

Eunhyuk melongo mendengar perkataan `yeojya` itu, "ALAMAK! JADI DARITADI LU GA NYADAR KALO GW EMANG EUNHYUK? CKCKCKCK, DASAR MANUSIA JADI-JADIAN!", pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak pergi, bukan, mungkin bisa disebut bersembunyi

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, dikumpulan namja-namja yang meninggalkan chingu-nya sendirian…<p>

"Loh? Hyung, kok mereka uda bubaran?", tanya Kyuhyun yang meneropong menggunakan koran yang dibentuk seperti teropong. Jangan tanya author apakah itu nampak atau ga, tanya sama si pengguna

"Eh, iya, kok udahan sih? Popcorn-nya belom habis", ujar Shindong

"Hyung! Hyung! `yeojya` itu datang kesini!", ujar Ryeowook yang agak panik melihat kedatangan `yeojya` jadi-jadian itu

"SEMUANYAAAA! KITA MUSTI KABUUUUUR!", pekik Donghae dengan kalang kabut

"Aniyo… Kita jangan kabur, toh kita ga ada masalah sama dia, siapa tau dia Cuma lewat aja", ujar Sungmin

"Nae, Tuhan tidak membenarkan jika kita menuduh yang tidak-tidak keseseorang", ujar Siwon

Leeteuk menintikan air matanya, "Anak-anakku sudah besar semua"

"Ya uda deh, terserah aja. Aku mau kabur! Sekalian langsung keruangan Soo Man ahjusshi", ujar Donghae

"Aah… Aku ikut! Aku males nunggu disini lama-lama", ujar Yesung

"Aku ikut juga hyung", timpal Ryeowook

"Ada yang mau ikut lagi?", tanya Donghae

"Aku ikut juga ah", ujar Shindong

"Ok, kami pergi dulu ya!", ujar Yesung, lalu mereka berempat pergi menuju ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi duluan sementara sisanya masih duduk-duduk disitu

Saat ini ketujuh member masih duduk-duduk dengan santainya hingga tiba-tiba si `yeojya` datang menghampiri mereka

"Annyeong… Ganteng-ganteng…", sapanya ramah

Semua member terdiam dan terpaku

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa kami bantu?", tanya Leeteuk dengan ramah

"Aah… Leeteuk oppa, kamu ganteng banget yah kalo diliat dari deket, hihihihihihihi", ujar `yeojya` itu, sementara bulu kuduk Leeteuk langsung meremang

"Kamshamnida noona", ujar Leeteuk pelan padahal ia sudah takut kalo tiba-tiba `yeojya` jadi-jadian itu menerkamnya tiba-tiba

"Ada keperluan apa?", tanya Kyuhyun cuek

"Aah… Eike ada urusan sama Siwon oppa sama Sungmin oppa", ujarnya dan membuat Sungmin dan Siwon terdiam

"Ada apa?", tanya Sungmin dan diikuti anggukan dari Siwon

"Oppadeul mau ajarin acrobat ga?", tanya `yeojya` itu dan membuat semua member terdiam mematung

"Mau yah? ", ujar `yeojya` itu lalu merangkul lengan Sungmin dan Siwon

"Weits! Jangan sentuh-sentuh gw! Gw pintir lu, baru tau rasa!", ujar Sungmin yang langsung melompat kebelakang

"Noona… Kita bukan muhrim! BUKAN MUHRIM! Jadi jangan sentuh saya sembarangan", ujar Siwon dengan penuh sopan santun *ckckckck*

Lalu `yeojya` itu cemberut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sebenarnya kalau yang melakukan hal ini Kyuhyun, Ryeowook bahkan Yunho(?) sekalipun, mereka akan terlihat imut dan membuat semua orang tertawa

Tapi entah mengapa, kalau `yeojya` ini yang melakukan, bukannya mengudang tawa, tapi mengundang hasrat ingin membunuh *plak*

"Minahe noona, kami semua mempunyai jadwal yang padat. Jadi tidak bisa menolongmu", ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum

"Aish… Eike tau kok, kalo kalian lagi ga sibuk… Ayolaah… Eike pengen jadi bintang disirkus nanti", bujuk `yeojya` itu

Semua member terpaku mendengarnya

"WHAT? APE LU KATE? JADI BINTANG! AMPOOON! TOBAT MBAK! TOBAT!", pekik Heechul histeris

"Iih… Heechul oppa jahat deh sama eike… Eike cium baru tau rasa tar!", ancam `yeojya` itu

"Astaga… Siapa pun… Tolong bawa gw pergi dari sini…", ujar Heechul sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya dan duduk bersadar dikursi panjang yang terdekat dengannya

Namun tidak ada satu pun member yang mendengarnya, semuanya terfokus dengan `yeojya` itu, takut-takut tiba-tiba `yeojya` itu menerkam semua member yang ada

"Mianhe noona… Tapi kami memang ga bisa… Mungkin anda bisa cari guru yang lebih berbakat dari pada kami", ujar Leeteuk

"Emm… Ya uda deh, eike ga mau maksa oppadeul…:", ujar `yeojya` itu dan semua member bernapas lega, "…tapi, biarkan eike nyium Sungmin oppa dengan Siwon oppa duluuu!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!", pekik Siwon dan Sungmin berlarian kalang kabut sementara `yeojya` itu mengejar mereka sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya

* * *

><p>Sementara itu…<p>

"Aigoo… hyung! Topiku ketinggalan disana nih", ujar Donghae sambil meraba-raba kepalanya yang tidak tertutupi oleh topi

"Ne? Ya udah, kita balik dulu", ujar Yesung

Lalu mereka berempat berjalan kembali menuju ketempat member yang lain

Saat diperjalanan mereka bertemu denganEunhyuk yang lagi asyik minum susu stoberi

"Eh, Hyukkie? Ngapain disini?", tanya Donghae

"Lagi ngasih makan sapi", jawab Eunhyuk ogah-ogahan,"lagi minum susulah… Hae ga punya mata buat ngeliat nih! Payah ah!"

Lalu Donghae nyengir mendengarnya

"Hyukkie hyung, mau ikut kita ga?", tanya Ryeowook

"Ne? Kemana?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Ngambil topi Hae nih, ketinggalan ditempat member lain", jawab Shindong

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya, "Nae… Aku ikut yah"

Lalu mereka semua berjalan beramai-ramai ketempat member lain

Saat dibelokkan untuk tiba ditempat member lain, mereka semua berhenti dan mengintip dibalik dinding

"SIWOOON OPPAAAA! BIARIN EIKE PENGAN ABS-MU SEKALIIII!", pekik `yeojya` itu sambil mengejar-ngejar Siwon yang berlari didepannya

"EEEBUSSEEET DAAH! SALAH APA GW? GW RAJIN KE GEREJA KOK DAPET COBAAN KAYAK GINI?", pekik Siwon yang terus berlari

Tiba-tiba `yeojya` itu berhenti dan memandang Sungmin yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik Leeteuk

"EIKE PENGEN LIAT AEGYO-NYA SUNGMIN OPPAAAAAA!", pekiknya lalu berlari menuju Sungmin

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang memukul kepala `yeojya` itu menggunakan koran yang dibentuk teropong

"HEH? AEGYO-NYA MINNIE HYUNG CUMA BUAT GW YAH? JANGAN MACEM-MACEM LU DENGAN GW! MINNIE HYUNG ITU PUNYA GW! DARI DULU, SEKARANG SAMPAI KAPAN PUUUUN!", pekik Kyuhyun

* * *

><p>Eh? Loh? Loh? Kok jadi Kyumin?<p>

Wooi, bukan FF Yaoi neeeh? Ulang-ulang!

Kyu! Jangan ngelompat kayak tadi lagi!

Ok, kita mulai dan… action…!

* * *

><p>"EIKE PENGEN LIAT AEGYO-NYA SUNGMIN OPPAAAAAA!", pekiknya lalu berlari menuju Sungmin<p>

"HUWAAAA! GIMANA BISA GW AEGYO KALO LU NGEJER GW KAYAK NGEJER COPEET!", pekik Sungmin yang ngibrit dan menyelamatkan diri

Dan berakhirlah si `yeojya` berdiri di hadapan Leeteuk

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain

Lalu, "Saranghae…" *dihajar massa*

Mian… mian… ulang lagi yak!

Dan berakhirlah si `yeojya` berdiri di hadapan Leeteuk

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain

Tiba-tiba `yeojya` itu nyengir geje sementara bulu kuduk Leeteuk telah meremang

"Sama Leeteuk oppa juga boleh deh", gumamnya dan Leeteuk langsung berlari secara spontan

"Aaakh! Jangan lari Leeteuk oppa!", teriak `yeojya` itu lalu ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang lagi cengo melihat peristiwa yang daritadi ditontonnya

"Sama Kyuhyun oppa juga ga apa deh", ujarnya lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mengambil 100000 langkah untuk menyelamatkan diri dan setelah Kyuhyun kabur, `yeoya` itu beralih ke member lain yang ada di TKP

Sementara itu, para namja yang dari tadi mengintip dibalik tembok, hanya bisa cengo dan menonton

"Tuh kan, apa aku bilang… Dia berbahaya, ga ada yang mau ngikutin aku sih", gumam Donghae dan diikuti oleh anggukan dari yang lainnya

"Ne… Kayaknya tadi hyung ga pake topi deh", ujar Ryeowook dan Donghae langsung menepuk jidatnya

"Oh iya yah, kebiasaan sih,, hehehehehe… Gomawo Wookie, uda ngingatin", ujar Donghae sambil nyengir

"Uda ah, langsung balik aja yuk", ajak Shindong dan kelima namja itu langsung pergi menuju ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi tanpa memerdulikan member yang lain

* * *

><p>1 jam kemudian…<p>

Yesung, Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tengah menunggu member yang lain datang sambil duduk-duduk di kursi yang tersedia

Tiba-tiba muncul seluruh member dengan napas yang terengah-engah

"Waeyo hyung?Gwaenchanayo?", tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir

"Gwaenchana Wookie… Gomawo uda mengkhawatirkan kami", jawab Leeteuk

"Ne, hyung, apa yang terjadi?", tanya Shindong dan langsung dipotong oleh Heechul

"Eh! Lu monyet gunung! Apa yang lu bilang ke `yeojya` jadi-jadian itu sampai napsu ngejer kita semua?", tanya Heechul

"Aniyo hyung… Aku Cuma bilang kalo kalian bisa ngajarin dia acrobat, hehehehehe", jawab Eunhyuk sambil nyengir

"Sudahlah… Yang penting kita semua selamat sekarang", ujar Hankyung

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik-narik lengan baju Sungmin dari belakang

"Waeyo Kyuu?", tanya Sungmin saat mendapati kalau Kyuhyunlah yang menarik-narik lengan bajunya

"Ayo… Kita tanya sekarang hyung… Aku mau PSP-ku kembali…", ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas

"Aigo… Baiklah… Ayo kita kesana", ujar Sungmin

Lalu mereka semua langsung berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi

* * *

><p>Tok tok!<p>

"Nugu?", tanya seseorang didalam sana

"Ini kami member Super Junior, ahjusshi", jawab Leeteuk

"Eh? Kalian, ada apa?", tanya Soo Man ahjusshi tanpa membuka pintu ruangannya

"Kami ingin mencari PSP milik Kyu didalam ruanganmu, karena sepertinya tertinggal didalam sana", jawab Eunhyuk

"Ne, baiklah… Asal kalian mau memenuhi syarat dariku", ujar Soo Man ahjusshi

Semua member terdiam

"Gimana hyung? Mau?", tanya Hankyung

Leeteuk menatap kearah Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan baby evil-nya(?)

"Ne, baiklah, kita turuti saja persyaratannya", ujar Leeteuk, "baiklah ahjusshi, beritahu kami apa syaratnya"

"Kalian…", ujar Soo Man ahjusshi sepatah-patah

"…harus…", semua member menelan ludah

"… membelikan aku pizza 2 loyang", lanjut Soo Man ahjusshi sementara semua member jadi cengo

"Pizza?", ulang Ryeowook

"Nae, pakai pepperoni dan lada hitam, cepetan sana!", ujar Soo Man ahjusshi

"Ya uda deh, biar aku yang beli…" ujar Eunhyuk

"Hyung, aku ikut!", lanjut Ryeowook

"Baiklaah, kami pergi dulu…", pamit Eunhyuk

"Ahjusshi, bolehkah kami langsung mencarinya sekarang?", celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Nae, Kyuhyun-ah… tapi yang boleh masuk Cuma Leeteuk-ah, Donghae-ah, Kyuhyun-ah dan Shindong-ah", jawab Soo Man ahjusshi

"Eh? Kok Cuma mereka yang boleh masuk?", tanya Yesung

"Aniyo, kita masuk aja sekarang", ujar Kyuhyun yang uda ngebet mau masuk buat nyari PSP-nya

"Semuanya, kami cari dulu yah", ujar Leeteuk lalu mereka berempat masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan member yang lain

* * *

><p>30 menit kemudian…<p>

"Semuanya… Kami dataaang!", pekik Eunhyuk sambil membawa sekotak pizza sementara Ryeowook mengikutinya sambil membawa kotak yang lainnya

"Mm… Mana Teukie hyung, Hae hyung, Shindong hyung dan Kyuhyunnie?", tanya Ryeowook

"Mereka disuruh nyari didalem", jawab Sungmin, "Udah, kasihin sana"

"Ne… Soo Man ahjusshi, kami bawa pizza-nya", ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi

"Ne, letakkan didepan pitu", ujar Soo Man ahjusshi

Eunhyuk meletakkan pizza-nya didepan pintu. Tak lama kemudian, Donghae keluar mengambil pizza itu sambil nyengir

"Hae, ada apa didalam?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Aniyo, kami lagi sibuk nyari… Daaah", jawab Donghae yang langsung menutup pintu

"Kok kayaknya ada yang ga beres yah?", ujar Yesung

"Apanya?", tanya Heechul yang kebetulan duduk didekat Yesung

"Kok Hae kelihatan buru-buru gitu?", jawab Yesung

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kita liat aja yuk"

"Ga apa nih hyung? Tar kita diomelin sama Teukie hyung", ujar Yesung

"Ga apa, gw yang tanggung", jawab Heechul

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi

"Hyungdeul mau ngapain?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Mau ngintip, ikutan ga?", tanya Heechul

"Tar dimarahain hyung, ga usah aja… Dosa lagi", ujar Siwon yang berusaha melakukan pengendalian sosial kayak yang diajarin oleh tentor ke author *plak* *Abaikan*

"Ga penasaran? Coba ikutan aja", ajak Yesung

Akhirnya setelah bujuk rayu Heechul dan Yesung semua member yang diluar ruangan mau mengintip ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi

Mereka perlahan membuka pintu ruangan yang tidak dikunci itu perlahan dan mengintip dari sela-sela pintu

Mereka semua melihat keadaan didalamnya

"YAAA! APA-APAAN KALIAN SEMUA!", pekik Heechul dan membuat kaget manusia-manusia yang ada didalamnya

"KALIAN BILANG MAU NYARI PSP? KENAPA SEKARANG MALAH LAGI MAEN GAME!", pekik Heechul yang kemarahannya udah diubun-ubun saat melihat Soo Man ahjusshi, Leeteuk, Donghae, Shindong dan Kyuhyun tengah asyik bermain game sambil makan pizza yang dibawakan oleh Eunhyuk

"Eh? Seru lagi, ikutan aja", ajak Soo Man ahjusshi yang lagi makan pizza sambil mengamati battle antara Shindong dan Kyuhyun

"Hyung, ada ga disini?", tanya Yesung

"Aniyo, ga ada", jawab Leeteuk

Tiba-tiba game yang sedang dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Shindong mati mendadak

"Ehh? Mati game-nya! Ahjusshi! Bayar dong tagihan listrik biar ga diputus kayak gini", protes Kyuhyun

"Enak aja lu bilang! Gw bayar terus tau! Tepat waktu lagi!", sergah Soo Man ahjusshi

"Gw yang nyopot kabelnya! SEMUANYAA PULAAAAANG!", pekik Heechul yang lagi megang sebuah kabel yang terlepas dari stop kontaknya

"Aish… Ya uda deh, ahjusshi, kapan-kapan kita main lagi deh… Annyeong…", ujar Kyuhyun

"Jangan lupa telpon dulu yah, takutnya lagi sibuk", jawab Soo Man ahjusshi

Lalu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan ruangan Soo Man ahjusshi

* * *

><p>Saat diperjalanan kembali ke dorm…<p>

"Hyuuung… PSP-kuuuu", ujar Kyuhyun yang kembali mewek

"Nanti kita beli baru yah Kyu… jangan sedih", bujuk Donghae

"Uangnyaaa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Pake uangmu sendirilah", jawab Heechul

"Andwae… Aku ga punya uaaang…", sergah Kyuhyun

Leeteuk menghela napas mendengarnya, "Ya uda Kyu, tar kita tambahani, arraseo?"

"KITA? HYUNG YAKIN DENGAN KATA-KATA `KITA`?", ulang Sungmin

"Nae, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Leeteuk yang bingung dan kaget

"Hyung bayarnya ga boleh lebih sedikit daripada kita! Pokoknya harus bagi rata", ujar Sungmin mengingat kalau sang leader pelitnya bukan main

Leeteuk hanya nyengir mendengarnya

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di dorm lantai 11

"Kami pulang~!", pekik Eunhyuk yang pertama kali masuk

"Selamat datang", jawab seseorang

Ok, saat ini parnoan Eunhyuk langsung aktif kembali, ia berpikir kalau hantu yang ada di Mystery 6 kembali muncul didorm

"Hyaaa!", pekik Eunhyuk yang langsung melompat kebelakang dan menabrak Hankyung

"Eh, Waeyo Hyukkie?", tanya Hankyung

"A… Ada hantu…", jawab Eunhyuk terbata-bata

"Eh? Benarkah? Biar kau liat", ujar Hankyung yang masuk kedalam

"Ada apa?", tanya Siwon yang heran

"Ada hantu", jawab Eunhyuk

"Yang bener? Liat ah", ujar Siwon yang langsung bergegas masuk kedalam dorm

"Kenapa ga mau masuk Hyukkie?", tanya Kangin

"EEH? ADA HANTU! HANTU! JANGAN ADA YANG MASUK!", pekik Eunhyuk yang bosan dari tadi ditanyain ada apa sama member yang lain

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang mengelegar

"Tuh kan, hantunya pasti seneng dapet makanan yang ganteng-ganteng.. hiiiy", pikir Eunhyuk sambil bergidik ngeri

Hankyung keluar dengan wajah bahagia

"Eh? Hyung ga dimakan sama hantunya?", tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat Hankyung kembali dengan keadaan sehat walafi`at

"Pabbo! Mana mungkin ada hantu yang mau makan namja China setampan diriku *narsis* *plak*. Ne, semuanya, masuklah, lihat kita kedatangan siapa", ujar Hankyung mengajak yang lainnya masuk

Lalu semua member masuk kedalam dan sangat terkejut melihat manusia yang ada didalamnya

"Mimi ge! Henry! Kibummie!", pekik Ryeowook saat melihat ketiga namja itu

"Yaa… Semuanya! Lama tidak berjumpa, maaf datang mendadak", ujar Zhou Mi sambil mengeluarkan senyuman yang bisa bikin author berubah jadi es krim(?)

"Waah… Ga apa… Perjalanan panjang pasti membuat kalian semua capek", ujar Kangin

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian darimana? Tumben sudah ga ada didorm sepagi ini", tanya Kibum

"Ne, kami mencari PSP maknae evil itu", jawab Heechul sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jempolnya dan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir

"PSP?", ulang Kibum sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Henry

"YA! Kui xian ge jahat banget sama aku dan Mimi ge! Kami langsung terbang kesini untuk…", ujar Henry yang tiba-tiba terdiam

"Untuk apa Henry? Mau beliin aku PSP?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat

"… untuk balas dendam karena gege uda ngerjain aku", lanjut Henry sambil ber-evil smile ria dan mulai melempar Kyuhyun dengan semua barang yang ada didalam tasnya

Mulai dari buku kamus, buku komik, buku tulis, handuk, sikat gigi, baju, sepatu, boneka teddy dll kecuali biola yang dilemparkan oleh Henry ke Kyuhyun namun semuanya gagal

"Awas yah gege! Tunggu pas jadwal makan malam!", ancam Henry dan hanya mendapat mehrongan singkat dari Kyuhyun

"Ne, Kibummie, tumben kesini, ga ada jadwal?", tanya Yesung

"Aniyo hyung. AKu kesini hanya mau menyerahkan titipan Kyuhyunnie beberapa waktu yang lalu", ujar Kibum sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan besar dari dalam tasnya

"Eh? Kamu nitip apa Kyu?", tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tidak ingat

Lalu Kibum menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Kyuhyun dan segera dibuka olehnya

Tiba-tiba keluar sinar yang menyilaukan dari dalam bungkusan itu yang kalau dipandang lebih dari 3 menit dapat merusak kornea mata *plak*

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat benda yang ada didalamnya

"PSPKUUUUUU!", pekiknya yang ternyata isi dari bungkusan itu adalah PSP-nya

Semua member terperangah melihat benda hitam nan laknat yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun

"Kok bisa sama kamu Kibummie?", tanya Donghae

"Gini loh ceritanya…", ujar Kibum

_._

_-flashback-_

"Ne, hyung, mau bantu aku ga?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Waeyo?", tanya Kibum

"Tolong reparasi PSP-ku dong. Bilang aja Kyuhyun yang minta tar sama mereka diapdetin dengan game baru", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ogah ah, males Kyuhyunnie, minta dengan yang lain bisa kan?"

"Aah… hyung… Kumohon…"

"Aniyo…."

"Hyuuuung…"

"Ani Kyu, tar kalo di reparasi, lusa baru bisa dikasihin, kamu mampu memangnya hidup tanpa PSP?"

"Nae hyung… Aku kan hidup dengan masakan Wookie hyung, hahahahahahaha…"

"Haaah… Arraseo… Sini PSP-mu, biar kubawa ketukang reparasi"

"Yeeeey! Gomawo hyuuung"

_-flashback end-_

.

"Ne… Jadi sekarang kukembalikan PSP miliknya", ujar Kibum

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah asyik melepas rindu dengan PSP-nya tercinta, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik PSP-nya dari belakang

"WHA? EEH! WOOOY! PSP GW!",pekik Kyuhyun lalu menghadap kearah si pengambil PSP dan tiba-tiba langsung nyengir

"Ya… Kyu kau tau apa yang telah kau perbuat?", gumam Heechul yang rambutnya kembali kayak medusa

Kyuhyun terdiam

"Bisa-bisanya kau membuat kami kerepotan 1 dorm hanya untuk mencari benda hitam itu dan ternyata ga hilang sama sekali", tambah Kangin

Kyuhyun menelan ludah

"Dan gege membuatku serta Mimi ge panik dan kami langsung terbang ke Korea hanya untuk benda kecil itu", kata Henry

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan aura yang hendak membunuhnya

"YAA! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU AKAN RASAKAN AKIBATNYA SEKARAAAANG!", pekik semua member

"UWAAAAA!", pekik Kyuyun yang langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri

Sementara itu…

"Ne, Kibummie… PSP-ku di reparasi juga dong", ujar Eunhyuk

"Eh? Tar Hyukkie hyung kehilangan kayak Kyuhyunnie juga", ujar Kibum

"Aniyo, tolong direparasi aja", ujar Eunhyuk

Kibum menghela napas, 'Ne… Baiklah.."

Apakah Eunhyuk juga akan kehilangan? Mana author tau, liat aja beberapa hari lagi, dorm bakal gaduh atau ga, hahahahahahahha…

.

-end-

* * *

><p>Yeeeey! Akhirnya kelar juga pencarian PSP Kyuuuu~!<p>

Uda tua kali tuh anak, sampe lupa dimana PSPnya

Apa? Ceritanya aneh? Akhirnya maksa? GA nyambungg?

Hyaa! Maafkan daku reader, author ngetiknya sembunyi-sembunyi, soalnya ga dibolehin megang komputer

jadi ngetiknya ngebut T^T

Mianhee...

Dan jangan lupa buat nge**_review_** yak!

Itu wajib hukumnya! :D

.

**Bales review yuuuk :: ^3^**

_**1. Shin Young Rin -sshi**_

**hha.. aman kok..**

**mana berani mereka macem-macem sama tetuah :DD**

_**2. LittleLiappe -sshi**_

**Berarti Kibum reparasi dirumahmu dong?**

**hehehehehehehe**

_**3. Neemarishima -sshi**_

**Iya tuh diajak sama dia XD**

**yeah! Namanya juga sayang adik OwO**

_**4. Arisa Adachi -sshi**_

**huahahahahahahhahaha... *ikutan ketawa***

_**5. DesySeungho ShawolShinee -sshi**_

**hha, uda berubah jadi panti jompo atau itu panti jompo modern karena letaknya didalam apertement? *plak***

**tapi kahirnya gagal juga XDD**

**firasat sunbae mereka tajem-tajem sih XD**

**Okok, ini nih, list nama Cina mereka::**

**- Leeteuk :: _Li Te_**

**- Heechul :: _Xi Che_**

**- Hankyung :: _Hangeng_**

**- Yesung :: _Yi Sheng_**

**- Kangin :: _Qiang Ren_**

**- Shindong :: _Shen Dong_**

**- Sungmin :: _Cheng Min_**

**- Eunhyuk :: _En He_**

**- Donghae :: _Dong Hai_**

**- Siwon :: _Shi Yuan_**

**- Ryeowook ::_ Li Xu_**

**- Kibum :: _Qi Fan_**

**- Kyuhyun :: _Gui Xian_ (tapi biasanya dalam pengucapan dibilang _`Kui Xian`_)**

**Ok, 1 nama 5000 yah! Transfer ke rekening author *plak*  
><strong>

_**6. Luce stellare of Hyuzura -sshi**_

**Hyahahahahahahaha...**

**Memang nasib mereka bakal begitulah dan para member yang lain pun kayaknya ga peduli dengan dorm-dorm yang uda mereka jelajahi XDD**

_**7. Nia Fujisaki -sshi**_

**Saya segaring keripik kentang? OwO**

**nyahaaa... Mian yaah, lama apdatenya X.X**

.

Oh iya, sebagai permintaan maap author,

author ada ngepublish FF baru

tapi Genderswitch, hehehehehe

castnya Kyumin XD

direview juga yak~! *promo*

.

Gomawo

Hwaitiiiiing~!


End file.
